Vie de famille
by Phanis
Summary: Suite de ma première fiction Aube. Quelques épisodes de la vie de Valentin, Edward et Bella.
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà le suite de ma fic "Aube", je ne veux obliger personne mais il me semble que la suite serait incompréhensible sans avoir lu la première partie._

_Bon, je n'aurais pas été trop longue à poster la suite! Ce n'en est pas vraiment une d'ailleurs, je vais écrire quelques épisodes de la vie de Valentin dans sa famille de vampire (avec papa 'Edward' et maman'Bella'). Je risque de poster plus irrigulièrement étant donné que je n'ai rien écrit d'avance!!!_

_Encore merci pour avoir lu et apprécié "Aube". ( merci à tous vos encouragements pour que j'écrive la suite)_

* * *

1 an: premier anniversaire 

- Emmett, arrête ça tout de suite, grognai-je plus amusée que furieuse. Tu vas vraiment offrir ça à Valentin ou c'est pour toi?

Je me retenais maintenant d'éclater de rire devant ce grand vampire à la carrure impressionnante en train de jouer avec des balles en plastique.

- Ben quoi, je teste, c'est tout, rigola-t-il en me jetant une des balles qui, malheureusement pour moi, atteint sa cible, donc ma tête.

- Non, mais ça va pas, m'emportai en pensant à Valentin juste à côté qui aurait pu être blessé par le projectile lancé beaucoup trop fort. Tu ne pourrais pas te retenir de faire des bêtises comme un gamin de trois ans.

- Désolé, Bella, dit-il d'un air vexé. Je l'aurais rattrapé avant qu'il y ait un accident de toute façon.

- Ouais, et me la recevoir sur le front ce n'est peut-être rien! marmonnai-je.

- Eh, les gamins, c'est prêt, on n'attend plus que vous! s'exclama Jasper qui devait nous avoir observé depuis le début.

- Et puis, je te rappelle que mes parents sont là, ajoutai-je à l'intention d'Emmett. Et remballe ce cadeau, c'est à Valentin de l'ouvrir, pas à toi.

Nous fêtions aujourd'hui le premier anniversaire de mon petit garçon et, bien entendu, Alice avait préparé les choses en grand. Comme si un enfant d'un an se souciait de la couleur des fleurs qui décoraient la grande table de la salle à manger.

Valentin était trop craquant dans sa salopette en coton beige déjà toute froissée. Son père ne cessait de le remettre debout pour qu'il essaye de marcher un peu - il avait fait ses premiers pas la semaine précédente - mais la position quatre pattes semblait lui plaire davantage. J'observai Edward et le calme infini dont il faisait preuve quand il s'occupait de son fils.

Il avait toujours des gestes doux avec son fils, même son regard changeait quand il était avec Valentin. Ce n'était peut-être pas son enfant au sens propre du terme mais la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui depuis le début était, sans aucun doute, paternelle.

Edward dut se sentir épié car il releva aussitôt la tête et planta son regard doré dans le mien. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un « je t'aime » à mon intention alors qu'il prenait Valentin dans ses bras et lui déposait ensuite un baiser sur le front.

- On va ouvrir les cadeaux, dit-il à son fils qui lui répondit en rigolant face aux grimaces qu'Emmett faisait dans le dos d'Edward.

Charlie était en train de discuter avec Carlisle de notre avenir avec un bébé mais je faisais confiance en son pouvoir de persuasion pour convaincre mon père que nous ne faisions pas une bêtise. Valentin était avec nous depuis six mois et tout ce passait bien. J'avais été un peu maladroite avec lui au début mais, après tout, je n'avais jamais eu de bébé dans les bras avant lui et il fallait bien apprendre. Changer une couche, lui donner son bain ou calmer ses pleurs, devinrent vite des tâches quotidiennes et anodines.

Il m'était étrange de revoir tout le monde réunit, ma famille et celle d'Edward. La dernière fois c'était pour notre mariage et on ne pouvait pas dire que j'en gardais de bons souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, j'étais bien décidée à ce que cette journée reste mémorable mais pour une bonne raison. Je voulais que tout le monde s'amuse et surtout Valentin. Une chose était sûre, il allait être gâté! La montagne de cadeaux posés à côté de la table me faisait davantage penser aux décors des vitrines de Noël qu'à un anniversaire.

- Le nôtre d'abord, s'exclama Alice toujours aussi enthousiaste. Ça c'est de la part de tonton Jasper et tata Alice.

Elle tendit un gros paquet à Edward qui aida son fils à déchirer le papier. En fait, il s'occupa seul de déballer le cadeau, probablement au souvenir de l'accident de mon anniversaire. Il ouvrit ensuite la boîte en carton pour en sortir un magnifique garage en bois avec les voitures qui allaient avec. Bien sûr, Valentin était plus intéressé par le papier multicolore que par le cadeau en lui-même et je vis Alice avec une expression un peu dépitée. Et oui, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour faire plaisir à mon fils, tenait-il déjà de moi un goût modéré pour les cadeaux démesurés ?

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Esmée et Carlisle de lui offrir une énorme peluche qui faisait trois fois la taille de Valentin. Emmett prit ce gros nounours et le fit bouger comme une marionnette devant son neveu qui éclata de rire en entendant la grosse voix d'Emmett faire de « patam, patam » pour mimer la démarche de l'ours.

Renée, Phil et Charlie lui avaient également fait un superbe cadeau, le cheval à bascule plut d'emblé à notre futur cow-boy. Emmett et Rosalie avaient eux aussi fait des folies avec une petite piscine à balles qui ravit autant Valentin qu'Emmett qui commença à prévoir une bataille de balles en plastique. Idée vite abandonnée face au regard noir de Rosalie qui lui fit bien comprendre que ce n'était pas son anniversaire à lui.

Il ne restait plus que moi et Edward. C'était surtout lui qui avait eu cette idée de cadeau, un petit piano en bois, juste à la hauteur de Valentin. En l'entendant taper avec enthousiasme les touches de l'instrument, j'eu le mauvais pressentiment que ce piano allait vite devenir assourdissant. Quelle idée! Je pourrais dire merci à mon mari pour la cacophonie à laquelle nous allions avoir le droit régulièrement.

Vint le moment de souffler la petite bougie qui couronnait le gâteau d'anniversaire. Je laissai Rosalie s'occuper de Valentin pour lui expliquer comment souffler pour éteindre sa bougie.

Rosalie avait été bouleversée par l'arrivée de ce bébé dans notre famille, elle en était triste mais aussi heureuse, comme si un de ses souhaits venait de se réaliser. Depuis, son caractère s'était considérablement adoucie et elle avait une attitude très maternelle avec Valentin, même si elle restait consciente que c'était moi la maman. Jamais je n'avais redouté de laisser mon fils avec elle, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire le moindre mal.

Une fois le gâteau coupé, ma mère m'apporta une part et une autre pour Edward. Comme d'habitude celui-ci refusa en prétextant ne pas avoir faim.

- Enfin Edward, je ne t'ai rien vu manger cette après-midi! s'exclama Renée. C'est le premier anniversaire de Valentin, il faut quand même fêter ça!

- Merci, je vais essayer d'en manger un peu, répondit Edward conciliant.

J'observai mon mari prendre son assiette sans pour autant attraper la petite cuillère qui y était posée. Il commença à discuter avec Renée qui, malheureusement pour lui, n'avait pas abandonné son idée.

- Il est bon ce gâteau, goûte-le au moins!

Edward fut forcé d'en avaler quelques bouchées et la moue légèrement dégoûtée qu'il esquissa, une fois ma mère partie, me fit pouffer de rire.

- Moi, je suis d'accord avec elle. Il est excellent ce gâteau, me moquai-je en m'approchant de lui alors qu'il me lançait un regard noir de reproche.

- Avoue que ça t'a plu de me voir manger ça, grogna-t-il. Tu aurais très bien pu venir occuper Renée pendant que je me débarrassais de l'assiette.

- Hum, oui, je l'avoue, chuchotai-je avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

_J'éspère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu avec ce premier chapitre. Soyez indulgents avec moi pour la description des réactions Valentin, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience avec les enfants alors j'invente beaucoup!!! (je sais qu'il y a au moins une maman qui lit ma fic!!)_


	2. 3 ans: rentrée scolaire

_Eh eh,_ _je vous ai surprise d'avoir envoyé la suite aussi vite!!! En fait je ne crois pas avoir été très claire sur cette fic: c'est plus une série d'OS qu'une histoire avec un début et une fin. Je devrais donc faire quelques chapitres (7 sont prévus pour l'instant) sur des moments plus ou moins important de la vie de Valentin. Mon ambition serait d'arriver à ses 17ans et continuer avec une fic où il serait un des personnages principaux._

_merci pour toutes les reviews, je vois que vous êtes fidèles, ça fait plaisir!!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** merci, j'ai eu l'idée du gâteau au dernier moment, il faut bien maltraiter un peu Edward pour changer!!!_

_**SoSo**: ouhlala, alors comme ça rien que mon nom est 'intéressant'!!! merci beaucoup! Si je n'avais pas laisser trop d'espoir c'est que ma philosophie est qu'il faut mieux s'attendre au pire!! Je sais que c'est très désagréable de commencer à lire une fic qui n'aura jamais de fin, alors je ne voulais pas dire qu'il y aurait une suite alors que, quand j'ai écrit les réponses aux reviews, je galerais encore pour écrire quelque chose. Je ne promets rien pour poster rapidemment (même si pour l'instant je ne m'en sors pas mal!!)_

_**Uial:** merciiii!!! Comment ça tu ne devines pas? malheureusement il ne va rien se passer de très spécial (comme Bella qui boit du sang humain). J'espère que cette mini fic te distraira quand même!_

_**Kyu-chan**: oh grande maîtresse des enfers, ayez pitié de moi!!! Je ne peux rien promettre pour ma rapidité!_

_**Caroo**: et oui, je suis surprenante parfois!! J'avais trop hâte d'écrire en fait._

_**Kya et Mei**: je savais bien que j'allais me planter quelque part pour le bébé, mais bon, c'est qu'il est super doué Valentin!!!! Je pensais bien que l'épisode de Rosalie allait plaire au moins à Mei (je crois avoir compris que tu aimais bien ce personnage!). _

_**Mini-goth**: ah... Emmett, oui je l'aime bien celui-là, et puis il est facile à cerner comme personnage! Désolée, ce n'est pas ma maman qui lit ma fic (elle ne sait même pas que j'ai écrit ça, c'est que je suis quelqu'un d'assez secrète!)_

_**Peopleforpeace**: merci!! oui, j'aime bien Emmett et ses réactions de gamin, il fait toujours rire!!!_

_**Fascination120**: et tu vas encore pouvoir voir 'papa Edward'_

_**EetB:** ohoh, c'est une révélation là, tu n'es donc pas que sadique, tu aimes aussi les moments heureux. Tant mieux, j'avais envie d'écrire des choses plus anodines que Bella tuant une femme!_

_**Gothica**: merci, ce n'était pas évident d'imaginer les réactions de chacun (et surtout de Valentin). _

_**Andy:** oh si, je pense qu'Emmett pourrait être complètement gaga devant un enfant (moins Rosalie, c'est vrai), après tout Emmett est resté lui-même un grand enfant!! Et désolée, Valentin va grandir au fil des chapitres (7 prévus pour l'instant)._

_**Léti1515:** ah... Edward et Bella parents... c'est sûr que tout le monde n'y a pas pensé!_

_**Theriel:** merci! je continues!!!_

_**Myki**: tu m'écris une review sans même avoir lu le chapitre!!! Tu me fais donc confiance à ce point? j'en suis flattée, merci beaucoup!!! Tu vas pouvoir continuer à te reposer avec ces quelques chapitres qui devraient être plus 'légers'._

* * *

3 ans: rentrée scolaire 

- Bella, viens m'aider, s'écria Edward apparemment à bout.

- J'arrive!

Je montai les marches en vitesse, manquai de m'étaler dans l'escalier, et parvins à la chambre de Valentin pour assister à un spectacle qui valait le coup d'œil. Edward assailli par un enfant de trois ans qui chatouillait son père impuissant. J'éclatai de rire et Valentin recommença de plus belle après m'avoir fait un grand sourire, fier de lui.

- Je vous laisse vous amuser, je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, m'exclamai-je.

Edward se libera doucement de Valentin et se rua sur moi pour m'emprisonner dans ses bras et me chatouiller à mon tour.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas t'en sortir à si bon compte! Val, viens m'aider.

Le petit se fit une joie de changer de proie et me voilà bloquée par les deux hommes de ma vie. Je ne pouvais rien faire de peur de blesser Valentin, il était bien trop fragile face à notre nature de vampire à Edward et moi. Nous faisions toujours très attention et aucun incident n'avait été à déplorer depuis que nous avions adopté ce bébé.

- Stop, pitié! m'écriai-je espérant me libérer. Valentin va t'habiller tu vas être en retard.

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté et il s'arrêta net pour aller enfiler son tee-shirt. Edward me libera également pour que je puisse aider Valentin à passer son pull, mais il ne put s'empêcher de me déposer un baiser dans le cou.

Ce matin, c'était la rentrée et mon petit garçon était impatient de découvrir sa maîtresse. Il n'avait pas un caractère difficile et je ne prévoyais pas de cris ni de larmes pour ce premier jour. Nous l'accompagnâmes tous les deux à l'école où les autres parents dévisagèrent Edward, nous en avions l'habitude.

Nous nous étions installés dans le Montana et nous avions trouvé une maison agréable dans une ville calme et proche d'une forêt indispensable pour Edward. Même si la région était moins pluvieuse qu'à Forks, le soleil se montrait assez rarement. D'ailleurs, il ne gênait qu'Edward vu que ma peau ne scintillait pas au soleil, encore une partie de mon humanité qui était toujours là!

La famille d'Edward demeurait à Forks et nous leur rendions visite régulièrement ainsi qu'à mon père. Nous avions voulu nous éloigner un peu pour vivre vraiment tous les trois. Ce n'était pas que nous ne les aimions pas, loin de là, mais un peu d'indépendance nous faisait le plus grand bien. Notre maison leur restait ouverte et j'étais toujours ravie quand ils venaient nous voir.

Pour profiter de notre journée ensemble, Edward m'emmena au bord du lac situé à deux heures de route de la maison. La journée nuageuse se prêtait à cette escapade. Nous nous promenâmes le long de la rive et Edward me menaça de me jeter à l'eau si je ne lui disais pas à quoi étaient occupées mes pensées.

- Et bien, vas-y, attrape-moi! Tu ne m'auras plus avec tes menaces, rigolai-je devant son expression dépitée.

- Je t'en prie, Bella, dis-le moi, murmura-t-il soudain s'approchant de moi et mettant sa bouche près de mon oreille.

- Non, je ne peux pas savoir ce que toi tu penses alors autant rester sur un pied d'égalité.

- Je pense que je t'aime, déclara-t-il mutin. Tu peux me raconter tes pensées maintenant.

- Tu es un merveilleux papa, j'aime te voir comme ça, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Je sentis le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Si on m'avait dit que je serais père un jour!

- Si on m'avait dit que je serais vampire un jour! répliquai-je amusée.

Il m'enlaça et notre étreinte s'éternisa sans que l'un de nous veuille la rompre. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mes cheveux, descendirent le long de ma joue et s'attardèrent de nouveau sur ma bouche.

- Je crois que l'on devrait y aller maintenant. Il ne faudrait quand même pas rater la sortie d'école, dit-il toujours soucieux du bien être de son fils.

Nous attentions devant l'école avec les autres parents qui discutaient entre eux. Nous ne nous étions pas mis volontairement à l'écart mais les humains ressentaient toujours une sensation de danger quand ils s'approchaient d'Edward et se tenaient à distance.

- Je te laisserai y aller seule la prochaine fois, m'annonça-t-il un peu déçu.

C'était la première fois que je lui voyais cette expression. Avant, il ne se souciait pas de voir la répulsion - ou la fascination extrême - qu'il inspirait, mais aujourd'hui il craignait de porter tort à son fils. Nous avions eu de nombreuses discussions sur l'évolution de Valentin dans le monde normal, se faire des amis, les inviter, être invité, faire connaissance avec les autres parents. Toutes ces choses auxquelles nous n'avions pas songé au début.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils s'y feront bien au bout d'un moment, répondis-je espérant être assez rassurante.

Il était l'heure, nous nous approchâmes de la classe où les enfants remettaient leur manteau et disaient au revoir à leur maîtresse. Valentin jouait encore avec deux autres enfants, je le regardai pensant à sa mère, celle qui l'avait mis au monde, elle aurait tant voulu voir son bébé être devenu ce petit garçon gentil et sociable.

La maîtresse s'approcha de moi alors que j'attendais que Valentin finisse de jouer. Edward s'était reculé pour laisser passer les autres parents.

- Bonjour, vous êtes Madame Cullen? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Euh, oui, bonjour, répondis-je en sortant de ma rêverie.

- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose qui m'a un peu interpellé aujourd'hui avec Valentin.

- Oh, ça c'est mal passé? m'inquiétai-je.

Je sentis Edward se rapprocher de nous, sans doute un peu inquiet lui aussi pour son fils, cela me fit peur car il devait déjà savoir de quoi il était question, les pensées de cette femme ne devaient avoir aucun secret pour lui.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, répliqua-t-elle rapidement pour me rassurer. En fait, il a dit certaines choses assez bizarres. Il a parlé de vampires. Aurait-il vu des films qui auraient pu le choquer?

- Oh… euh, peut-être, nous ferons plus attention à l'avenir, bégayai-je réellement gênée surtout après avoir sursautée au mot 'vampire', mes joues devaient être écarlates également.

- Il est effectivement descendu un soir où nous regardions un film avec des vampires, expliqua Edward plus convainquant que jamais.

- Oui… je comprends, nous répondit la maîtresse éblouie par le regard d'Edward. Je voulais… juste vous le signaler, il n'y a pas d'autres problèmes, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci beaucoup, conclu Edward. Val, tu viens, on y va.

Valentin fit enfin attention à nous et quitta ses nouveaux amis presque à contre cœur. Il nous fit néanmoins son grand sourire d'enfant espiègle et m'embrassa en passant ses petits bras autours de mon cou.

Une fois dans la voiture, les choses se compliquèrent pour lui.

- Valentin, tu me rappelles ce que je t'ai dis sur les mots interdits? demanda Edward en prenant son ton sévère.

- Qu'il faut pas les dire, répondit-il innocemment.

- Alors comment ce fait-il que tu les dises?

- Euh… c'était un secret pour Cloé, dit-il d'une voix moins assuré.

Je l'observais dans le rétroviseur et vis son visage se décomposer en prononçant le nom de sa copine. Ce pouvait-il que ce petit chérubin aux boucles blondes ait déjà une amoureuse?

- Ce n'est pas trop grave pour aujourd'hui, mon cœur, intercédai-je. Mais il ne faut plus en dire aucun. D'accord?

- Oui, murmura-t-il de sa petite voix fautive.

- Bien, conclu son père plus durement en me jetant un regard de reproche.

Je ne pouvais pas résister à mon petit garçon, je n'arrivais pas à le gronder, il le savait et en profitait. De même, je ne pouvais pas me disputer bien longtemps avec Edward, celui-ci en était conscient aussi et en profitait autant que son fils.

* * *

_Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre d'une suite que j'avais commencé mais que j'ai abandonné._

_Si vous avez des idées de petites anecdotes de la vie de Valentin que je pourrais raconter, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!!! (même si j'en ai quelques unes, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus)_

_Alors... petite review!!!_


	3. 5 ans: vacances à Forks

_Désolée!!!! J'ai été un peu plus longue cette fois-ci mais me revoilà quand même. Pourtant je suis gâtée avec les reviews en ce moments, continuez!!!! _

_Bonne nouvelle (enfin, j'éspère...), mon inspiration est en train de revenir! Mauvaise nouvelle, elle n'était pas là quand j'ai écris cette chapitre qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel (Valentin n'est même pas vraiment présent!). J'ai même hésité à le mettre mais je me suis dit que ça vous ferait toujours patienter pour la suite!!_

_**SoSo**: et non, mon sadisme s'est envolé pour l'instant (mais je sens que ça reviens!), j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fic!!! (le papa sévère reviendra plus tard) _

_**fascination120**: promis l'adolescence va arriver mais laissons le grandir pour l'instant!_

_** leti1515:** non, il ne va pas vraiment y avoir des ennuis dans cette fic, les chapitres sont seulement des épisodes de vie. Peut-être dans la suite..._

_**Uial**: qui ça en retard? moi? alors dans ce cas je suis encore plus en retard avec ce chapitre! Val a 3 ans, alors l'école ça peut lui paraître intéressant (bon courage pour tes cours, c'est pas si terrible que ça quand même!!! mais c'est vrai que ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête!). Comme d'hab, tu sais toujours ce que je vais écrire à l'avance... c'est vraiment bluffant! (sauf que je ne sais pas encore si je vais tout écrire)_

_**Kyu-chan**: est-ce que j'échappe à l'enfer avec 3 jours pour poster la suite?_

_**Theriel:** ah... papa Edward, papa drôle et papa sévère (j'aime bien écrire quand il se fâche!), j'essayerais de continuer, promis!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** ben oui, il est mignon leur fils, il resemble à son papa (adoptif)!!_

_**EetB:** y a pas des préférences à avoir entre son mari et son fils, voyons!!!! elle les aime tous les deux de manière différente! Moi aussi j'en ai à la pelle des anecdotes de crepages de chignons entre soeurs!!!_

_**mini-goth**: ma plus grande fan? merci!!!! et plein d'idées en plus (mais j'y avais déjà pensé pour certaines!). Pour la différence d'âge, Edward et Bella ne vont pas rester longtemps les parents officiels de Valentin, ça sera impossible bien sûr!!! je suis contente que tu aimes Emmett autant que moi, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire revenir!!! _

_**Anne**: je suis toujours contente de voir de nouveaux noms, c'est super sympa de m'envoyer une review!!! merci beaucoup!_

_**morghanne**: ben oui, ils chahutent toujours autant entre eux, même plus vu que Bella est solide maintenant, contrairement à Valentin... N'hésite pas si tu as des idées, mais pas trop tard quand même, faut que j'écrive moi après!!!_

_**Kya:** merci!!! je vois que tu es toujours attirée par les passages avec Edward et Bella!!! Oh, je sens qu'il aura d'autres anecdotes avec ce secret difficile à garder pour un enfant! (PS: j'aime bien écrire mais aussi lire les autres fics, vite, la suite de Frissons!!)_

_**Mei:** et oui, Val est déjà un tombeur!!! effectivement, la petite famille va devoir déménager plusieurs fois!!! Edward et Bella ne vont pas non plus rester officiellement ses parents, ça serait vraiment trop louche!! (PS: même message qu'à ta jumelle mais pour Clair de Terre, vite!!!)_

_**Andy:** oui, la copine est prévue mais pour l'adolescence!!! Ah, y a qui choisisse la facilité, faut essayer d'écrire aussi!!! (enfin écrire les reviews c'est déjà super sympa, merci beaucoup!!)_

_et **merci** à tous les lecteurs (surtout lectrices je pense) qui ne laissent pas de reviews (si vous saviez comme ça fait plaisir!!!)._

* * *

**5 ans: vacances à Forks**

Il faisait beau et chaud dehors, temps assez inhabituel pour Forks. Du coup Edward et sa famille de vampires ne pouvaient sortir de la maison que pour rester dans les environs où aucun humain ne se promenait.

Nous étions venus en vacances à Forks pour revoir la famille, la sienne et la mienne. Même ma mère avait fait le déplacement avec Phil et ils logeaient à l'hôtel pour le week-end. Je devais aller rendre visite à mes parents cet après-midi mais le beau temps m'obligeait à y aller toute seule avec Valentin.

- Edward, j'y vais, lui dis-je alors qu'il se prélassait au soleil à l'arrière de la maison.

Sa peau scintillante m'émerveillait toujours, c'était ce que je trouvais de plus surprenant dans la nature d'un vampire. Ils étaient réputés pour être des créatures nocturnes et pourtant ils brillaient de mille feux au moindre rayon de soleil.

Edward se retourna et fut presque immédiatement devant moi. Valentin m'avait rejoint et regardait son père comme si tout était normal.

- Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous chez papy et mamy? demanda-t-il ignorant la 'différence' de son père.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Val. Je ne peux pas voir les autres personnes quand il y a du soleil, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Papy et mamy ne comprendraient pas pourquoi ma peau qui brille comme ça, mais c'est un secret, tu te souviens?

- Oui, faut pas que je le dise, répondit Valentin comme s'il récitait une leçon.

- C'est bien mon grand. Tu vas voir tes grands-parents avec maman, d'accord? Tu seras sage? Tu leur feras un bisou de ma part.

Valentin hocha la tête et se détourna de son père pour aller à la voiture.

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu puisses venir avec moi, marmonnai-je.

- Hum, oui, j'imagine très bien la tête de tes parents, s'esclaffa-t-il. Éblouis, sans doute!

- Saleté de soleil, il faut toujours qu'il soit là quand on n'en veut pas, continuai-je sur le même ton boudeur sans rire de sa repartie.

- Tu verras, demain les nuages seront revenus, il ne fait jamais beau bien longtemps ici.

Râlant toujours contre le beau temps, je l'embrassai rapidement avant de rejoindre Valentin qui m'attendait et l'installai dans la Porsche. C'était ma voiture et je m'y étais habitué beaucoup mieux que je ne l'aurais cru au début. Mon père était toujours fasciné lorsque je venais chez lui avec cette merveille et sautait presque de joie quand je lui laissais les clés pour qu'il la conduise.

Je me garai devant le pavillon où habitait toujours Charlie. Je sortis et détachai Valentin puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Je pris Valentin dans mes bras pour qu'il puisse appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette, ce 'driling-driling' avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire et il continua à actionner la sonnette. Mais d'autres n'était pas de son avis et j'entendis une voix bien connue râler derrière la porte « c'est pas vrai ça! Pas besoin de rester le doigt sur la sonnette, suis pas sourd quand même! ». Je réprimai mon envie de rire et demandai à Valentin d'arrêter de jouer avec ça.

- Salut bonhomme, s'exclama d'emblée Charlie après avoir ouvert la porte.

Son petit-fils lui sauta aussitôt dans les bras, heureux de revoir son grand-père.

- Et à moi, tu ne dis pas bonjour, le taquinai-je.

- Mais si, bien sûr Bella, tu sais que je suis toujours content de te revoir, dit-il tendrement. Tu ne viens pas beaucoup ici, vous me manquez tous les deux… euh trois. Où est Edward?

- Il n'a pas pu venir mais il te passe le bonjour, répondis-je un peu vexée qu'il ait failli oublier mon époux.

- Entre, Renée et Phil vont arriver.

L'après-midi se passa telle que je l'avais imaginé, nous nous racontâmes les derniers évènements, Renée monopolisa la parole pour parler de tous ses voyages et mon père profita pleinement de Valentin. Ce moment, finalement pas si désagréable, passa très vite et la nuit tomba rapidement dehors. René et Phil rentrèrent à l'hôtel et je commençai à préparer les affaires de Valentin pour que nous puissions nous aussi rentrer retrouver Edward.

- Oh, mais tu peux rester dîner ici ce soir, déclara soudain Charlie. Bill et Jacob viennent manger à la maison, je suis sûr qu'ils vont être ravis de te revoir. Jacob me demande souvent de tes nouvelles, il a été très étonné de l'adoption de Valentin d'ailleurs.

Je devais être plus pâle que d'habitude, j'avais sentis le sang quitter mon visage à l'idée de revoir Jacob. Je craignais ce moment et, en même temps, je l'attendais avec impatience. Je lui avais pardonné tout le mal qu'il avait fait, à Edward, Ben, Angela et moi, depuis bien longtemps et il était redevenu un ami pour moi mais je ne savais pas quels étaient ses sentiments à mon égard.

- Bella, on va passer une bonne soirée, insista-t-il ne me voyant pas répondre. Peut-être Edward peut-il venir maintenant?

- Non, répondis-je trop brutalement pour mieux bafouiller ensuite. Euh, il ne pourra pas encore, Il…euh… Mais moi ce sera avec plaisir, papa.

- Bien, tu ne voudrais pas faire la cuisine? me demanda-t-il penaud.

Évidemment que j'allais cuisiner, l'idée de mon père aux fourneaux était absurde de toute façon. Mais avec de m'y mettre, j'appelai Edward pour le prévenir que je restai avec Valentin pour la soirée. Par contre je ne lui dis rien de mes prochaines retrouvailles avec Jacob.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus j'étais anxieuse de la réaction de Jacob. Allait-il être content de me revoir ou au contraire être furieux? La dernière possibilité m'effrayait, d'une part parce que ça me ferait mal de savoir qu'il ne m'acceptait toujours pas telle que j'étais, d'autre part j'avais peur qu'il ne se contrôle pas et blesse quelqu'un, mon père, ou pire Valentin.

Je tremblai presque en entendant la Golf approcher de la maison, j'étais sur les nerfs quand je perçus le bruit de la porte et que son odeur étouffante arriva à mes narines. Je restai dans la cuisine, tachant de continuer calmement la préparation du repas.

- Dis donc, c'est une sacrée voiture qui est garée devant chez toi, s'exclama Billy en pénétrant dans le salon.

- Bella, murmura Jacob si bas que même moi j'eu du mal à l'entendre.

Je me retournai brutalement lâchant le couteau que j'avais à la main et qui tomba à terre avec un bruit métallique qui résonna dans la cuisine. Il était sur le pas de la porte et m'observait attentivement. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement, son expression était loin d'être hostile, il avait même l'air d'être heureux de me voir ici.

- Bonsoir, balbutiai-je émue de le revoir.

- Tu m'as manqué, Bella. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais laissé aussi longtemps sans nouvelles, enchaîna t-il tout de suite après comme si le temps nous était compté.

- Je suis désolée, lançai-je en lui sautant immédiatement dans les bras. Tu ne m'en as pas donné non plus.

Que ça faisait du bien de retrouver un ami, il m'avait manqué, cela ne faisait aucun doute! Il était même surprenant de voir que nous nous comportions comme si cinq années ne s'étaient pas écoulées depuis notre dernière rencontre, et surtout comme si nous nous étions séparés en bons termes.

- Maman?

La voix de Valentin stoppa nos retrouvailles. Je souris à Jacob.

- Je te présente mon fils, Valentin, déclarai-je fière de mon garçon.

- Bonsoir Valentin, tu es un grand garçon dit donc ! Tu as quel âge? demanda doucement Jacob en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la taille de mon enfant.

- 5 ans et demi, mais c'est toi qui est très grand, dit-il s'émerveillant devant la taille impressionnante de Jacob.

- Et oui, peut-être seras-tu comme moi plus tard.

- Je ne crois pas, mon papa il est pas aussi grand.

Jacob n'eut aucune réaction hostile à la mention du père de Valentin, le temps l'avait sûrement aidé à mieux accepter la situation. Il me le confirma dans la soirée lorsque nous réussîmes à nous éclipser pour nous promener un instant à l'extérieur. Il avait avancé dans sa vie et, même s'il ne m'avait pas oublié, il était passé à autre chose, notamment d'un point de vue sentimental. Une femme partageait maintenant sa vie et il était prêt à faire sa demande en mariage.

La soirée se finie et nous rentrâmes chacun de notre côté. Valentin était fatigué et s'endormit dans la voiture, il ne se réveilla même pas quand son père vint le prendre pour le mettre dans son lit. Edward me rejoignit ensuite dans notre chambre une fois Valentin couché.

Brusquement, il me poussa contre le mur et me bloqua avec ses bras placés de chaque côté de ma tête. Je l'avais rarement vu dans un tel état, à la fois calme et déterminé. Je ne pus soutenir son regard inquisiteur bien longtemps et détournai mes yeux des siens.

- Bella, tu as quelque chose à me dire?

Sa voix était sérieuse et presque furieuse.

- Tu as très bien senti l'odeur de Jacob, alors pourquoi me poses-tu ma question, répliquai-je agacée comprenant enfin la raison de sa réaction.

- Tu te rends compte que tu as mis la vie de mon fils en danger, rugit-il réellement en colère cette fois-ci.

- _Notre _fils risque sa vie tous les jours, avec toi, avec moi et tous les autres dangers de la vie quotidienne comme se faire renverser par une voiture dans la rue ou tomber dans les escaliers, répondis-je d'une voix lasse. Jacob a passé l'éponge, ne pourrais-tu pas en faire autant?

Edward me lança un regard indéchiffrable, il ne dit pas un mot et s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur topaze.

- Promet moi de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles avec Valentin, chuchota-t-il d'une voix plus douce et même désolée. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit à toi ou à Valentin.

- Promis, répondis-je simplement en prenant son visage entre mes mains et caressant ses lèvres entrouvertes avec mes pouces.

J'avais rarement vu Edward en colère, mais une chose était sûre, il ne le restait pas longtemps avec moi.

* * *

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires même si c'est pour dire que c'est moins bien (mais vous pouvez aussi en faire pour dire que c'est bien!!!). Le prochain chapitre sera mieux (enfin, je pense...). A bientôt!!!_


	4. 7 ans: goûter d

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai encore un peu de retard mais c'est la faute du site (j'arrivais pas à y mettre mon document). Bref me revoilà avec la suite. _

_**SoSo:** incroyable, tu es toujours la première à m'envoyer une review (ou dans les premières en tout cas)!!!! Hum, mon sadisme c'est pour plus tard en fait... sûrement dans la suite de cette suite(si j'arrive à l'écrire!)._

_**Uial:** effectivement tu ne peux pas tout deviner mais tu m'avais suggéré un anniversaire dans tes idées et le voilà!!!(c'était déjà écrit). Le retour de Jacob, je ne l'avais pas prévu non plus, c'est venu comme ça en fait (on dérive quelques fois quand on écrit)._

_**Kyu-chan**: et 4 jours, ça passe? (pitié pour moi). Euh... j'aime bien les chiens mais pas à trois têtes ou alors avec museaulières._

_**Leti1515**: merci!!! voilà la suite!_

_**EetB**: Ah les devoirs... ça ne me manque pas!!! Et oui, moi aussi j'ai une petite soeur (qui a 18 ans quand même!)._

_**Peopleforpeace**: merci!!! Edward en colère reviendra dans un autre chapitre..._

_**Andy**: moi non plus ce n'était pas mon préféré (j'y ai mis Jacob alors que je n'aime pas ce personnage!!), j'éspère que la suite sera mieux (déjà il n'y aura plus Jacob!)._

_**Mini-goth**: continue tes monologues, j'adore!!!! ça fais toujours super plaisir de lire tout ça!!! Effectivement, la différence d'âge va devenir un véritable problème... faudra voir comment je vais arriver à me débrouiller avec ça pour la suite(c'est pas gagné!)._

_**XxjustineblainxX:** oui, byebye Jacob, tout est bien qui fini bien entre eux!_

_**Charly.17**: merci!!! désolée pour la suite qui s'est faite un peu attendre!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: bonjour le nouveau nom, ça ma fait toujours autant plaisir d'en voir!!! surtout avec tout ces compliments!!!! Merciiii!! _

_**KYKY **(Kya je suppose!!!, il n'y a que toi pour corriger mes fautes!!!): Ah... les relations un peu tendues entre Edward et Bella, ça met du piment dans l'histoire!!!_

_**Therie**l: merci!! j'espère que ce sera encore mieux avec l'inspiration (faudra me dire)!_

_**Blackangel**: encore un nouveau nom, super!!! Merci beaucoup!!!! voilà la suite... _

**

* * *

7 ans: goûter d'anniversaire**

Edward était devenu très doué pour ce genre de chose, moi beaucoup moins. S'il était encore assez facile d'éviter de faire la bise à quelqu'un, il était beaucoup plus difficile de refuser de lui serrer la main. Je n'échappais jamais aux éternelles réflexions « oh, vous avez froid? », « vous avez les mains froides », « il fait pourtant chaud aujourd'hui! », etc. Ça devenait assez lassant à force mais rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à esquiver les mains aimablement tendues en guise de bonjour.

Et ce jour là, j'avais une quantité incroyable de mains à fuir. Valentin fêtait ses sept ans et il avait invité tous ses amis accompagnés par leurs parents.

Edward avait l'avantage sur moi d'avoir une longue expérience et, surtout, un regard hypnotisant qui faisait oublier aux personnes qu'il ignorait délibérément leur main tendue. Mon regard n'ayant aucune influence sur le comportement de qui que ce soit, je me contentais d'avoir l'air occupé, courant entre la cuisine et le salon pour tout mettre en place. Mon organisation n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Alice aurait préparé pour de telles occasions mais cela me semblait bien suffisant, quelques guirlandes, un grand gâteau et des boissons.

La mère de Cloé, la copine de Valentin, vint vers moi dans l'intention évidente de me serrer la main. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter et, de toute manière, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle toucherait ma peau glacée.

J'aimais bien les parents de Cloé, des gens simples et agréables qui ne cherchaient pas d'explications sur notre drôle de famille, Edward et moi paraissions toujours avoir moins de vingt ans alors que tous les autres parents avaient une trentaine d'années. Katie et Stefan nous avaient déjà invité à venir chez eux et je leur étais énormément reconnaissante de ne pas nous mettre à l'écart. Je savais aussi ce que ça représentait pour Edward, peu d'humains recherchaient un contact amical avec un vampire.

- Tu as toujours les mains aussi froides, à ce que je vois, déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Je viens juste de me les laver sous l'eau froide, prétendis-je en sortant la première excuse qui me vint à l'esprit.

- Où est-ce que je pose le cadeau? me demanda-t-elle ensuite en me montrant le paquet qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Tu peux le mettre là-bas, répondis-je en lui désignant une table recouverte de cadeaux aux papiers multicolores. Je suppose que Cloé est déjà partie rejoindre Val.

- Évidemment, rigola-t-elle face à une telle évidence. Je n'ai pas vu Edward, je voudrais lui dire bonjour quand même!

- Oh, je crois qu'il doit être dans la cuisine, il termine de mettre les bougies sur le gâteau.

- Je vais le voir, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je la suivie, laissant les autres parents discuter entre eux dans le salon et les enfants jouer dans la salle de jeux.

- Bonjour Edward, dit Katie en s'avança vers lui et lui tendant la joue pour lui faire la bise.

Il ne put pas y échapper mais le contact de la peau froide d'Edward ne déclencha aucune réaction de la part de Katie, l'habitude depuis que nous nous connaissions sans doute.

- Je m'étonne toujours que Val n'ait pas la peau aussi froide que ses parents! s'exclama-t-elle.

Edward rigola. Tout le monde savait que Valentin était un enfant adopté, mais Katie nous avait déclaré que la génétique lui semblait obscure et que seul l'amour apporté à un enfant était important dans les liens qui se tissaient dans une famille.

- Bella, peux-tu dire à tout le monde de se rassembler, j'apporte le gâteau, me demanda Edward.

Il fut très difficile d'arracher tous ces enfants à leurs jeux mais l'annonce d'un énorme gâteau au chocolat eut l'effet escompté. Nous étions tous réunis quand Edward entra dans la pièce avec le gâteau recouvert de sept bougies.

Valentin était au milieu de la pièce et son sourire faisait plaisir à voir. C'était une satisfaction de tous les jours de voir mon fils heureux et plein de vie. C'était ma raison pour ne pas trop souffrir du remord de lui avoir enlevé sa mère.

Alors que la chanson « happy birthday » prenait fin, Valentin souffla ses bougies en les éteignant toutes d'un seul coup. Pour ne pas changer, il fut gâté, d'autant plus que nous avions fêté son anniversaire en famille la semaine précédente et il avait évidemment déjà reçu plein d'autres cadeaux.

Après que les paquets aient été tous ouverts, les enfants repartirent de leur côté pour tester les nouveaux jeux de Valentin. Je discutais avec un des pères de l'assemblée lorsque je vis Edward dans une situation plutôt gênante.

Sarah, la mère de Peter, faisait du charme à mon époux et Edward ne parvenait pas à s'en dépêtrer sans paraître trop malpoli. Elle l'avait coincé à l'autre bout de la pièce et se tenait trop près de lui pour que ce ne soit qu'un contact amical. Edward ne respirait plus, il avait chassé la nuit précédente en prévision de cette journée mais je voyais à ses prunelles sombres que la tentation était très forte. Pas la tentation de céder aux avances de cette femme, bien sûr! Mais plutôt de la mordre pour boire son sang, ce qui ferait tache dans une fête d'anniversaire!

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cette situation et mis fin à la discussion à laquelle je participais pour venir à son secours.

- Sarah, m'exclamai-je sans aucune amabilité dans la voix. Comment vas-tu?

Elle se retourna vers moi, manifestement peu ravie de me voir. Mais qu'attendait-elle donc à faire du charme à mon mari chez moi et sous mes yeux?

- Oh, c'est un peu dur en ce moment, le divorce ne se passe pas très bien, dit-elle avec un ton qui me faisait comprendre que ce serait à la meilleure de gagner les faveurs d'Edward.

- Tu perds ton mari, ça doit être une période difficile, mais ne comptes pas me prendre le mien, la rembarrai-je assez durement.

Edward me regarda avec une lueur amusée dans ses yeux, à croire que ça lui plaisait de me voir me battre pour lui! Je n'étais pas jalouse, je savais qu'Edward ne ma quitterait pas pour une telle femme, humaine de surcroît.

- Sarah, je crois que tu devrais rentrer, nous raccompagnerons Peter tout à l'heure, décréta Katie qui s'était approchée discrètement de nous en voyant la situation tendue dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Je lui fus reconnaissante de son intervention qui laissa Sarah sans autre possibilité que quitter les lieux. Katie me fit un léger sourire d'un air entendu et repartit rejoindre son conjoint.

- Merci, murmura Edward à mon oreille.

- De quoi? lui demandai-je intriguée.

- De m'aimer, répondit-il en déposant un baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

- Oh, je voulais juste t'éviter de participer au goûter à ta façon, le taquinai-je.

- Bella, je ne lui aurais rien fait! répliqua-t-il vexé.

- Oh, alors j'aurais dû te laisser avec elle, continuai-je sur le même ton espiègle.

- Hum, grogna-t-il. D'accord, c'était tentant, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Décidant de mettre fin au méchant supplice que je lui faisais subir, je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui pris la main pour rejoindre le groupe de parents avec lui.

* * *

_Alors nos vampires au milieu d'autres parents, vous en pensez quoi??? Review please (si je commence à mettre autant de mots anglais, ça promet...)_


	5. 9 ans: jeux en famille

_Surprise! Me revoilà rapidement!!! J'écris un peu plus vite ces derniers temps, j'espère que ça va continuer._

_**Theriel**:_ _et oui, comme je ne fais des chapitres qui se suivent réellement, je ne peux pas mettre en place une histoire pleine de rebondissements (peut-être pour la suite...). Merci de toujours aimer ce que j'écris (surtout que je doute un peu ces derniers temps)._

_**Fascination120**: merci! tout simplement!!!_

_**Peopleforpeace**: merci beaucoup, ça me rassure que tu me dise toujours apprécier cette fic, j'ai quelques fois l'impression que c'est un peu trop décousue. Et puis le charme d'Edward ferait presque toute l'histoire à lui seul..._

_**EetB:** la suite maintenant (j'ai été rapide cette fois-ci!!!)_

_**Anne**: merci!!!_

_**Kyu-chan**: une journée pour poster la suite, ça devrait rattraper mes précédents retards, non? Et euh... toujours pas convaincue pour le chien à trois têtes (y en a deux en trop, en fait)_

_**Léti1515**: magnifique, rien que ça? Ouh, ça fait plaisir!!! voilà la suite!_

_**Mini-goth**: et non pas de sang dans cette fête d'anniversaire!!! faut innover un peu!! J'essayerai d'en mettre un peu par la suite car apparemment ça manque à pas mal de personnes, un peu d'action quoi... Ah, l'orthographe c'est 'impatience' mais même avec des fautes tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir!_

_**Kira:** woua, j'ai plein de nouveaux noms en ce moment, merci!!!!! la suite est là!!_

_**SoSo:** et oui, fallait que je dise que tu étais toujours la première pour que tu ne le sois plus!! Mais l'important c'est de l'avoir ta review!!! merci! Fallait bien que le charme d'Edward agisse avec autant de femmes autours de lui..._

_**Myki:** alors, mes projets pourraient te convenir mais plutôt dans la suite de cette suite (si j'arrive à l'écrire!). Pour l'instant on voit plutôt Valentin grandir mais l'adolescence est proche... Et merci pour ta confiance aveugle, je ferais tout pour la mériter!!!!_

_**Kya:** Rha oui, le sang arrive dans un prochain chapitre (ça manque apparemment!!). J'espère arriver à écrire des trucs sympa avec ces relations humains/vampires, c'est plein d'ambiguités, j'aime bien._

_**XxjustineblainxX:** j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre là aussi drôle._

_**Mei:** ah tes reviews m'ont manqué... j'ai même failli poster ce nouveau chapitre sans les recevoir, mais elles sont là, youpi!!!! Alors, réponse au chapitre 3: déjà, il n'y a pas à être désolée de faire des remarques (d'autant plus que ce n'était pas mon chapitre préféré) et pour répondre, je pense que 5 ans c'est encore raisonnable d'autant plus que Bella peut changer de style vestimentaire et s'habiller moins ado pour brouiller les pistes, et puis pour Jacob, on peut dire qu'ils étaient plutôt fâchés tous les deux. Maintenant réponse au chapitre 4: ah non! Edward va pas attirer les gamines de 7 ans quand même!! j'essaye d'imaginer la scène mais je vois plutôt un Edward très embarrassé!!! Voilà la suite, pour un peu, tu aurais presque put lire 3 chapitres d'affilé._

**

* * *

9 ans: Jeux en famille**

Je regardai, et écoutai, amoureusement Edward assit devant son piano, il jouait des airs doux et reposants. Cette soirée était vraiment agréable, j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne se termine jamais. D'ailleurs, elle venait juste de commencer et j'étais bien décidée à en profiter pleinement. De temps en temps, j'observai aussi Valentin qui était concentré sur son jeu.

La famille d'Edward me manquait et nous ne pouvions venir les voir que lors des vacances scolaires. Ils n'avaient pas pu rester à Forks et avaient déménagé mais trop loin de chez nous à mon goût, un voyage de sept heures ne se faisait pas tout les week-ends. Mon père aussi me manquait mais il fallait que nous prenions nos distances, il devenait trop visible que nous ne vieillissions pas à ses yeux. Cela faisait déjà trois ans que je ne l'avais pas revu.

Mais à cet instant, j'étais égoïstement heureuse que Charlie ne soit pas là pour cette soirée, un moment sans que personne n'ait à cacher sa vraie nature était toujours un bonheur dans cette famille si particulière. Même Valentin aimait nous voir sans aucune contrainte, d'autant plus qu'il ne risquait pas de faire de gaffes. Mais ce soir là les particularités vampires ne semblaient pas l'enchanter.

- Emmett, arrête, tu triches! s'écria Valentin en envoyant valser la manette de la console de jeu.

- Mais non, mon grand, s'exclama Emmett désarçonné par l'accès de colère de son neveux. Je joue seulement comme j'en ai l'habitude.

- Ouais, ben moi aussi, mais mes pouces ne vont pas à la vitesse éclair comme les tiens, répliqua Valentin en boudant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Les yeux habituellement noirs de mon fils, qui contrastaient toujours étrangement avec ses boucles blondes, étaient encore plus sombres que d'habitude. Il était plutôt bon perdant habituellement, mais là, il considérait ça comme une injustice. Jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser contre un vampire quand il s'agissait de jeux vidéo, personne n'y pouvait rien mais il était quand même vexé.

- OK, je vais essayer d'aller moins vite, déclara sérieusement Emmett. D'ac?

- Hum, je suis sûr que je vais encore perdre, baragouina Valentin en reprenant la manette. C'est moi qui choisis ta voiture pour la peine.

- Mais oui, vas-y, dit son oncle toujours aussi conciliant.

Ils recommencèrent leur course de voiture mais Emmett, incapable de se contrôler, jouait toujours avec une habileté inhumaine et gagnait malgré le choix de Valentin qui lui avait attribué la voiture la moins performante. Un sourire immense se dessinait sur le visage du vampire tandis que Valentin se renfrognait de plus en plus.

- J'arrête de jouer, dit-il seulement en déposant sa manette calmement cette fois-ci.

L'expression réjouie d'Emmett s'envola d'un coup reprenant conscience des faiblesses humaines de son adversaire.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Val. Je n'y arrive pas.

- De toute façon avec papa c'est pareil, bougonna Valentin en recommençant une nouvelle partie mais tout seul.

Emmett se rapprocha de nous, penaud et déçu d'avoir fait de la peine à son neveu adoré.

- J'y peux rien moi, tenta-t-il de nous expliquer.

Edward rigola doucement sans cesser de faire voler ses doigts au-dessus des touches blanches et noires du piano.

- T'en fais pas, il est habitué avec moi, le rassura Edward. Et puis, il a suffisamment de copains pour s'amuser et être le meilleur.

- N'empêche qu'il m'en veut, continua Emmett.

- Mais non, regarde-le jouer, lui dis-je. Il a déjà oublié tout ça.

Valentin était de nouveau absorbé par son jeu vidéo et ne prêtait plus attention à personne.

- Hey, j'ai une idée, s'exclama Emmett. Et si on faisait un jeu de cartes tous ensemble? Val ça te dit?

- On peut toujours essayer, souffla Valentin en guise de réponse sans détacher les yeux de l'écran. Je veux bien jouer au tarot.

- Edward, Bella, vous vous joignez à nous? demanda Emmett d'un ton enthousiaste. Je vais demander à Alice si elle veut jouer!

Sans attendre notre réponse, Emmett partit à fond la caisse en direction de la chambre de sa sœur. J'écoutai attentivement pour connaître la réponse d'Alice mais je n'entendis rien pendant quelques secondes. Enfin, la voix d'Alice me parvint de très loin « Pas possible Emmett, je vais perdre et ça va me rendre d'une humeur massacrante, d'ailleurs tu vas perdre toi aussi ». Le grognement d'Emmett exprima clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette déclaration, si Alice aimait connaître l'issue de la partie à l'avance, elle n'était pas obligée de lui en faire part, surtout quand ça le concernait et qu'il était perdant. Et puis pourquoi Alice était-elle aussi mauvaise joueuse? Elle pourrait quand même essayer de faire mentir ses visions en venant tenter sa chance!

- Je vais demander à Jasper, s'écria Emmett en passant devant nous pour se diriger dans le jardin.

Devant l'insistance de son frère, Jasper accepta, pas vraiment ravi, et vint nous retrouver dans la salle à manger où nous nous étions déjà installés avec un jeu de carte.

- Ça va Val, tu te souviens des règles, demandai-je bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il jouait très bien à ce jeu.

- Mais oui, maman. Vous allez voir, je vais tous vous battre, dit-il avec un petit grognement voulant imiter sa famille vampire.

La partie débuta calmement. Emmett commença à perdre très rapidement et râla contre Alice qui lui avait, soit disant, porté la poisse.

- Eh, c'est pas la peine de me taper, grogna Emmett l'intention de Jasper qui lui avait envoyé un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour défendre sa compagne.

A moins qu'il ne cherchait à embêter Emmett, tout simplement. Il semblait évident que le jeu n'enthousiasmait pas Jasper et qu'il tenter d'y échapper.

- Concentre toi plutôt sur le jeu au lieu d'en vouloir aux autres, lança Jasper à Emmett alors qu'il gardait ses yeux fixés sur ceux d'Edward.

Je me demandai ce qu'il se passait entre eux pendant une seconde avant d'avoir la réponse à ma question.

- Alors Edward, tu as encore beaucoup d'atouts dans ton jeu, demanda Jasper d'une voix suavement persuasive mais inaudible pour Valentin.

- Encore deux, répondit Edward les yeux dans le vague.

- On arrête la triche maintenant, m'écriai-je pour tirer Edward de son état second.

Ce qui fonctionna très bien. Revenu dans le monde réel, Edward secoua brièvement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Soudain, Jasper se retrouva à terre, Edward grognant au-dessus de lui. Il était passé au dessus de la table qui le séparait de son frère et le tenait par la chemise, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement. Heureusement son grognement était plus amusé que furieux.

- Alors comme ça tu cherches à me tirer les vers du nez, marmonna Edward. Interdiction de se servir du moindre pouvoir vampire quand Val fait parti des joueurs, compris?

- Cinq sur cinq, répondit Jasper d'un ton fier. Mais explique-moi d'abord comment tu as su que je n'avais plus de piques?

- Simple coup de chance, répliqua Edward.

Néanmoins, je sentis une légère hésitation dans la voix qui m'indiqua le moyen utilisé par mon mari pour savoir à tous les coups ce qu'il fallait jouer, sauf avec moi et Valentin. En effet, sans avoir ma capacité à rester inaccessible au don d'Edward, Valentin avait 'appris', au grand dam de son père, à cacher les pensées qu'il voulait garder pour lui, comme ce qu'il comptait jouer comme carte par exemple. Nous pensions que le fait qu'il ait été, dès le début, en contact avec le don d'Edward lui avait permis de développer une certaine résistance à ce pouvoir.

- Bon, et bien on arrête là, soufflai-je en déposant mes cartes.

- Et si on faisait une partie de Monopoly, s'écria Valentin nullement découragé devant des vampires qui n'étaient pas capables de se tenir correctement deux secondes.

Décidemment, un garçon de neuf ans avait bien des leçons à donner à ces gamins qui calculaient leur vie en décennies comme les humains la comptaient en années.

* * *

_Voilà encore un chapitre où je ne suis pas trop sûre de moi... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!!!! _


	6. 10 ans: match de baseball

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, Valentin grandit et ça a l'air de vous plaire, tant mieux!!!_

_**Kya**: rha ça fait plaisir de lire 'de mieux en mieux', surtout quand on doute!!! merci beaucoup! Valentin plus âgé est beaucoup plus facile à écrire que quand il était bébé!!!_

_**Theriel**: ah... oui que de questions et surtout que de problèmes à résoudre!!!! La première chose a été d'empêcher Edward de pouvoir lire constamment dans les pensées de son fils (voir chapitre précédent), et oui, sinon la suite aurait été impossible à écrire! Pour le reste..._

_**Kyu-chan**: youpi, plus de dette!!!! mais toujours pas convaincue pour rencontrer ton gentil animal de compagnie (est-il déclaré comme chien dangereux?)_

_**Fascination120**: encore merci!!!_

_**EetB:** Bella était surtout atterrée de voir la réaction de vampires d'un siècle ou plus!!!! Bientôt l'adolescence de Valentin... (mais pas de super crise d'ado, ça ne m'inspire pas!)_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** je toujours contente de faire rire, c'est flatteur!!!_

_**Mini-goth:** mais non je ne me dénigre pas tout le temps (la preuve, j'avais écris le petit mot à la fin du chapitre avant de recevoir ta review) mais c'est vrai que je doute un peu de moi en ce moment. Et puis si ça pousse les personnes à m'écrire de gentilles reviews... en parlant de ça, MERCI de me faire plein de compliments sur le chapitre!!!! Moi aussi j'adore Emmett et son esprit 'pas prise de tête', il est franc et simple, et très drôle aussi mais pas toujours volontairement!!!!!! Et pour le don d'Edward, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident de faire avec alors fallait bien que je trouve quelque pour Valentin (sinon suite impossible à écrire)._

_**Mei:** mais tu n'es jamais en retard, et puis même que tu zappes un chapitre tu me fais de reviews pour chaque chapitre (merci beaucoup, c'est super sympa!). Mon secret pour aller vite, je l'ai déjà dis: plus d'études (pas de devoirs à faire par conséquent) et je suis toute seule chez moi quand je rentre du boulot, voilà qui me donne du temps! Une de tes petites remarques m'a donné une idée pour un des chapitres à suivre, merci beaucoup!_

**

* * *

**

**10 ans: match de baseball**

Et voilà un samedi après-midi comme bien d'autre dans cette petite ville de l'Ohio où nous venions de nous installés récemment, mais avec un nouveau lien de parenté. Edward était maintenant censé être le grand frère de Valentin et il devait désormais nous appeler par nos prénoms quand nous étions avec d'autres personnes.

Les matchs de baseball hebdomadaires commençaient vraiment à m'ennuyer, mais Valentin aimait tellement ça, surtout après avoir vu son père y jouer à sa façon. Quand il était plus jeune, il nous avait souvent demandé pourquoi il ne jouerait jamais comme ça, quelques soient le nombre d'heures qu'il passerait à l'entraînement. Malgré tout, il restait un des bons éléments de son équipe et il adorait ce sport.

- Mais non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là! s'énerva Edward à côté de moi alors que Valentin venait de nouveau de faire une mauvaise balle.

Le batteur attendait pour frapper la balle le plus fort possible, malheureusement Valentin n'était apparemment pas dans son bon jour et le batteur commençait à s'impatienter.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il y arrive à tous les coups généralement!

- Calme-toi, Edward, il va bien finir par réussir, tentai-je de pour le tempérer.

Seulement, même si je parvins à apaiser la nervosité de mon mari, je ne pus rien faire pour la colère du batteur qui venait d'accuser Valentin de rater ses lancers de manière intentionnelle. Mon fils n'était pas toujours le petit garçon calme et posé qu'il paraissait, surtout face à l'injustice, et là, il déclarait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès et ne tolérait pas qu'on l'accuse de ralentir le jeu. Une ouïe plus fine était bien pratique pour entendre ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain, sans vouloir espionner bien sûr.

- C'est cette balle qu'est pourrie, elle part pas droit et elle est trop lourde! tenta-t-il d'expliquer à l'arbitre.

- Tu réessayes encore, il n'y a pas de raison que la balle soit défectueuse, lui annonça l'arbitre sans prendre la peine de venir vérifier la balle en question.

Valentin prit son élan, sans cesser de râler, et lança la balle qui, une nouvelle fois, n'arriva pas à la bonne hauteur pour le batteur.

- Il est nul celui-là, brailla le batteur en désignant Valentin. Tu devrais plutôt faire des échecs ou de la peinture!

- Mais j'ai prévenu l'arbitre qu'il fallait changer de balle, protesta Valentin qui commençait lui aussi à s'échauffer.

- Laisse tomber cette balle, c'est toi qui lances comme une fillette!

Edward à côté de moi venait de pousser un grognement, mais je ne sus pas si c'était pour l'insulte ou parce que Valentin sauta sur le batteur avec l'intention évidente de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas une 'fillette'. Je posai ma main sur le bras d'Edward pour lui faire prendre conscience que des sons inhumains n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici. Tout comme lui, j'observai toujours mon fils depuis les gradins où nous étions installés. Nous ne pouvions pas intervenir dans la bagarre qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, d'une part parce que nous n'y avions pas le droit d'accéder au terrain, et d'autre part, parce que nous risquions de blesser un des deux garçons en voulant les séparer.

L'arbitre tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir Valentin à distance du batteur qui avait l'air un peu KO suite à un coup de poing reçu dans la mâchoire.

- T'as pas intérêt à continuer à m'accuser sinon mon père viendra te tuer! C'est un vampire et il boira tout ton sang! brailla Valentin le visage rouge de colère et d'énervement.

Mon visage à moi ne devait pas être rouge mais plutôt blanc, réaction normale suite à cette déclaration insensée. Edward s'était figé et ses yeux avait viré au noir, il était sûrement furieux contre son fils. Nom d'un chien! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour dire de telles choses? Était-il devenu complètement fou?

Nous ne lui avions jamais caché notre nature un peu 'différente' mais nous lui avions toujours fait confiance pour ne rien révéler. Peut-être avions-nous eu tort? Ce secret devait être trop lourd à porter pour un garçon de dix ans. Nous n'étions pas des parents parfaits et c'était peut-être ici que nous avions fait erreur, mais là, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Ne pouvait-il pas se confier à son meilleur ami plutôt que de hurler ça pendant un match de baseball!

Mr. Russel, l'entraîneur nous fit enfin signe d'approcher.

- Inutile de vous préciser que Valentin est interdit de match pour le mois qui suit, nous déclara-t-il en fusillant notre fils des yeux. Jamais plus je ne veux revoir ça dans mon équipe, tu entends! Va aux vestiaires pour te changer.

Valentin partit la tête haute, toujours persuadé d'avoir eu raison d'agir ainsi.

- Et bien, nous voilà avec un joueur en moins, ajouta Mr. Russel d'un ton contrarié. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui dire mais je viens de voir la balle et je crois bien qu'elle a réellement un défaut.

- Hum, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de lui donner raison, marmonna Edward. Il n'a pas à se battre, quelque soit la raison.

- On va en parler avec lui, dis-je à Mr. Russel d'une voix encore peu assurée suite à la déclaration de Valentin que son entraîneur avait dû entendre.

Nous nous éloignâmes ensuite pour le rejoindre à la sortie des vestiaires.

- Edward, rassure-moi, Mr. Russel pense que Valentin disait des bêtises, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la vérité est souvent plus dure à croire que le mensonge, dit-il le regard toujours noir. Inquiète toi plutôt pour les jours que Valentin va passer enfermé à la maison. Et je t'interdis d'intervenir, il a vraiment besoin de comprendre le mal qu'il a pu me faire avec ces paroles.

- Quel mal? demandai-je perplexe face aux propos d'Edward.

- Il a prétendu que je pourrais tuer ce gamin, Bella! s'emporta-t-il. Me prends t-il pour un assassin? Crois t-il réellement que je tuerais quelqu'un pour une simple insulte?

Oh, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Le mot 'vampire' avait éclipsé tout le reste. Je posai ma main sur le bras d'Edward qui respirait profondément pour se calmer avant que Valentin sorte des vestiaires. Peu à peu, ses yeux reprirent une teinte caramel et son visage devint plus serein. En général, je râlais quand Valentin était aussi long à se changer, mais là j'étais heureuse du temps qu'il mettait à se rhabiller.

Quand il sortit enfin, il avait perdu son air fier et paraissait beaucoup moins sûr de lui que sur le terrain.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû le frapper, marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix alors que nous nous dirigions vers le parking.

- Monte, lui intima simplement Edward d'une voix dure quand nous fûmes arrivés à la voiture.

Le trajet du retour se déroula dans un silence dérangeant, Valentin n'osait pas parler et je ne savais pas quoi dire pour désamorcer la situation. Edward roulait vite, comme d'habitude, mais plus nerveusement. La suite de la confrontation s'annonçait vraiment mal pour mon garçon.

Après s'être garé dans la cour de la maison, Edward sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière.

- Tu montes directement dans ta chambre et tu attends, dit-il sèchement son regard redevenu sombre.

Valentin obéit prestement, sans rechigner face à la colère de son père, et monta rapidement l'escalier pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

- Bella, je vais chasser, déclara Edward avec une expression plus tourmentée que furieuse. Je… je suis désolé.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas nourri et les évènements de cet après-midi ne devaient vraiment pas l'aider à contrôler ses pulsions.

- Vas-y, je vais voir Valentin. Il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit, tu dois bien le savoir, chuchotai-je à son oreille après l'avoir enlacé et déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, mais ça ne change rien à ses paroles, souffla-t-il d'une voix pleine de tristesse. Je reviens vite.

Il partit en coup de vent et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour la discussion que j'allais avoir avec Valentin. Entrant dans sa chambre, je le retrouvai allongé sur son lit, contemplant le plafond. Il ne tourna pas la tête lorsqu'il m'entendit ouvrir la porte et resta impassible, attendant la sentence.

- Val, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit? demandai-je doucement.

- Je… je l'ai frappé, je suis désolé, mais il m'avait… commença-t-il en revenant sur l'histoire de la bagarre.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, l'interrompis-je.

- Mais de quoi alors?

Il avait l'air vraiment surprit et je compris qu'il n'avait pas conscience que nous l'avions entendu. Il savait parfaitement ce que nous étions capable de faire mais il n'y pensait pas toujours, il ne savait pas que nous écoutions ce qu'il disait sur le terrain.

- De ce que tu as dit sur le terrain, que ton père est un vampire et qu'il pouvait tuer, déclarai-je plus durement.

- Vous avez entendu… Papa, où est-il? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Il est sorti, tu lui as fait mal avec ces paroles.

- Mais, je ne le pensais pas, je…

- Tu les as dites, c'est suffisant pour blesser, rétorquai-je sévèrement. Tu restes dans ta chambre et tu y réfléchis.

- Si vous étiez des parents normaux, vous ne m'auriez même pas entendu, marmonna-t-il vexé.

Oui, si nous étions des parents comme tous les autres, nous n'aurions pas pu entendre ces paroles mais surtout il ne les aurait jamais prononcé. Mais voilà, nous étions des vampires élevant un humain, rien de normal en somme.

* * *

_Bon, perso j'aime bien ce chapitre avec Edward en colère et aussi un peu triste. Comme d'hab, dites-moi voir avis._

_Petit rappel: plein de reviews rapidement: suite postée rapidement!!!! (surtout que j'ai eu beaucoup moins de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, snif! Bon, c'est vrai que je deviens peut-être trop exigente mais on s'habitue vite à une quinzaine de reviews)_


	7. 12 ans: accident

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, on s'approche de la fin (2 autres après celui-là) et peut-être une suite si vous le souhaitez..._

_**Marion**: merci pour ta review et pour le nouveau nom (j'aime bien avoir des remarques de nouvelles personnes), je continue!_

_**EetB**: oh, tu n'as pas aimé Edward en colère? Ce chapitre là n'est pas plus joyeux, j'espère que ça te conviendra quand même! Ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver des sujets marrants mais j'essayerais de m'y remettre puisque ça plaît! Et puis pour la rapidité à poster, je continue même si ça me fait moins de reviews (je pense à toutes les personnes qui m'envoyent rapidement leur review!)._

_**Kyu-chan:** et qu'est ce qui le provoquerait le gentil toutou? histoire que je ne le fassa pas bien sûr!!_

_**Fascination**: toujours merci pour ta fidélité!_

_**Peopleforpeace**: je ne vais pas vraiment m'attarder sur Valentin et sa crise d'ado mais j'aime bien l'idée d'humain qui tient tête à ses parents vampires, enfin c'est vrai que je n'imagine pas non plus Bella très autoritaire. _

_**Charly.17:** même une review où tu ne sais pas quoi dire est la bienvenue! surtout que tu en dis des choses! J'avourais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire certains passages de cette fic parce qu'il serait finalement impossible qu'Edward et Bella soient parents. Encore merci pour tes encouragements!_

_**Uial**: waaa, une review pour 3 chapitres! mais tu n'es jamais en retard, l'important c'est d'être là de temps en temps (surtout si tu ratrappe ton retard en me faisant des remarques sur les 3 chapitres). Alors, réponses: chapitre 4: Edward qui fait tourner la tête à d'autres femmes, n'était-ce pas à prévoir? chapitre 5: en fait, je ne suis pas sûre que le pouvoir de Jasper fonctionne comme ça mais je voulais le faire intervenir, je suis contente que ça ait plut! chapitre 6: effectivemment Edward est énervé mais Bella ne peut pas toujours le calmer, d'ailleurs il se calme tout seul, il a assez d'emprise sur lui-même! et puis, bien sûr que Valentin c'est excusé ensuite, à cet âge on ne pense pas tout ce qu'on dit (à tout âge d'ailleurs!). Voilà, réponse longue à une longue review (n'hésite pas à m'en laisser une à la fin de chaque chapitre sinon, ou ne prend plus de retard!). Merci à toi!_

_**Mini-goth**: merci pour ta review, pour toutes tes reviews en fait! Et oui, Edward voudra toujours lire dans les pensées des autres, c'est comme une habitude pour lui! Et puis les vampires ont une ouïe plus fine, ils ne font pas exprès d'entendre de loin, mais c'est bien pratique!!! Tu m'as écris ta review (pas si courte que ça) très tard mais ça m'a fait super plaisir d'en avoir une à lire le matin avant d'aller au boulot! __Eheh, je viens juste d'avoir ta 2ème review (juste avant de poster le chapitre)!!! effectivement Edward et Bella ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement les parents de Val! Et comme ça tu imagines même la suite de ma fic, j'en suis énormément flattée, vraiment!(et puis non, ça ne me fais pas m'embête pas et tu ne fais pas pitié, peut-être te mettras-tu à écrire des fics sur _Fascination_ toi aussi?)_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** et oui, joie et tristesse font partis de la vie... Ce chapitre là n'est pas plus gai!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: oups, tu n'as pas dû bien lire le petit mot de fin du chapitre précédent où je disais que je l'aimais bien! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai un peu douté parfois, et même celui avec les jeux, je l'avais écris par petits bouts et j'avais peur qu'il soit un peu 'décousu'. En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review!!_

_**Theriel:** celui ci sera également un peu pimenté... Pas de fin stressante pour le moment mais peut-être pour la suite (moi j'aime bien écrire les fins qui laissent sur leur faim!)_

_Et maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris et, honnêtemment, je l'aime bien (si si, ça arrive!)_

**

* * *

**

**12 ans: accident**

Le gratin cuisait doucement dans le four tandis j'étais occupée à détacher la tenue de baseball de Valentin qui était dans un état déplorable. La journée touchait à sa fin et Valentin profitait de cette soirée d'été pour finir la cabane qu'Edward lui avait construit dans le grand chêne du jardin deux ans plus tôt.

Edward était parti chasser pour toute la nuit et je restai seule avec mon fils. Il s'était maintenant bien habitué à nous appeler simplement 'Edward' et 'Bella' et cela me faisait toujours bizarre de ne plus l'entendre nous dire 'papa' et 'maman' même en privé, où très rarement. Je comprenais désormais ce que pouvait ressentir mes propres parents quand je les appelais par leur prénom. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour leur dire, je ne les voyais plus et communiquai, de temps à autre, seulement par mail, par téléphone ou par l'intermédiaire de leur petit-fils qui passait une partie de ses vacances avec l'un ou l'autre. Nos relations étaient plutôt tendues car ni Renée ni Charlie ne comprenaient cette distance que j'avais mis entre nous, mais comment leur expliquer?

Je pris une aiguille et du fils pour réparer l'accro du tee-shirt de Valentin et commençai à coudre en repensant à mes parents. Je n'avais jamais été douée en couture et le résultat n'allait vraiment pas être terrible, d'autant plus qu'un cri perçant me fit sursauter et l'aiguille partie s'enfoncer avec force dans mon doigt.

Mais qu'importait cette petite piqûre, ce cri ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Valentin. Je me précipitai dehors et cherchai mon fils dans cette obscurité naissante. Je me fiai à mon flair et sus immédiatement, bien avant de le voir, qu'il se trouvait au pied de l'arbre, blessé.

L'odeur du sang attisa ma soif, cette envie écœurante de mordre mon enfant et me repaître de son sang au parfum si enivrant. Cette pensée traversa mon esprit et me dégoûta, comment pouvais-je concevoir tuer mon fils? Retenant ma respiration, je m'approchai rapidement de Valentin qui avait perdu connaissance.

- Val, ouvre les yeux, dis-moi quelque chose! criai-je en essayant néanmoins de maîtriser ma voix pour ne pas le paniquer mais je ne le touchai pas de peur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même.

Il ne réagit pas, il gardait les yeux fermés mais il respirait. Mon regard se porta sur sa jambe droite d'où provenait l'odeur de son sang. Je fermai rapidement les yeux, la vision de l'os ressortant de sa chair était tout bonnement insupportable.

- Je vais ap…appeler les secours, déclarai-je même si je voyais bien qu'il ne m'entendait pas. Je… je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je courus aussi vite que possible et me retrouvai presque instantanément dans l'entrée de la maison face au téléphone. Heureusement, ma maladresse n'avait pas fait des siennes aujourd'hui et j'avais, pour une fois, réussi à courir quelques mètres sans m'étaler. Composant rapidement le numéro des secours, je me concentrais sur le visage de mon fils pour oublier la vue de sa blessure et l'odeur de son sang.

J'aurais pu amener Valentin directement à l'hôpital mais j'avais trop peur de lui faire mal en déplaçant sa jambe et je ne voulais pas non plus être trop près de lui avec cette odeur entêtante. Il s'était bien sûr déjà écorché étant petit mais jamais blessé à un tel point.

Le véhicule de secours arriva rapidement et le personnel nous retrouva dans le jardin où j'étais allée rejoindre Valentin qui avait rouvert les yeux et gémissait de douleur.

- Heureusement que papa n'est pas là, souffla-t-il avant que les secouristes ne soient trop près pour entendre.

Valentin ne savait pas que j'étais moi aussi sensible à l'odeur du sang, que moi aussi je sentais le venin s'écouler de mes dents quand un tel parfum déclenchait ma soif. Je lui avais caché tout ça pour simplifier les choses avec mon garçon, mais je doutais aujourd'hui que c'était une si bonne idée. Comment lui expliquer maintenant qu'il m'était difficile de rester à ses côtés?

Continuant à retenir ma respiration, tout en risquant de me faire remarquer par le personnel hospitalier, je suivi Valentin à l'hôpital. Alors qu'il était pris en charge pour soigner ses multiples fractures, je me retrouvai seule dans la salle d'attente déserte. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et des torrents salés coulèrent de mes joues silencieusement. J'avais pensé mordre mon fils, j'avais été incapable d'être près de lui comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle mère, je n'avais pas pu le prendre dans mes bras. Étais-je vraiment une maman digne de ce nom?

- Mademoiselle? m'appela la voix douce et compatissante d'une infirmière. Avez-vous pu contacter son frère, c'est lui qui a la charge de Valentin Cullen, n'est-ce pas?

Nom d'un chien, Edward. J'avais complètement oublié de le prévenir, mais comment pourrais-je le faire? Il était parti chasser au beau milieu de l'immense forêt à côté de laquelle nous habitions et, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de réseau pour que je puisse lui téléphoner.

- Je… je vais essayer de l'appeler, mais je… je ne sais pas si… si je pourrais, répondis-je d'une voix plus que chevrotante.

- Vous voulez que je l'appelle, me proposa-t-elle aimablement en se méprisant sur mes paroles.

- Non, je ne sais pas si son téléphone passera. Il… il est parti camper, déclarai-je en ne trouvant que ça comme excuse.

- Oh, quand doit-il revenir?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais comment va Val, dites-moi, suppliai-je de nouveau au bord des larmes.

- Il est actuellement en salle d'opération pour réduire ses fractures, répondit le médecin qui arriva juste à ce moment là. Il va y en avoir pour un moment, sûrement une bonne partie de la nuit et il ira en salle de réveil après, vous ne pourrez pas le voir tout de suite. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pour cette nuit et essayer de prévenir Mr Cullen.

Mais où trouver Edward, était-il possible que je puisse le rejoindre dans cette immensité boisée? Malgré ma nature de vampire, je n'avais jamais assisté à leur chasse, je ne savais toujours pas comment était Edward dans ces moments là.

Je ne voulais pas quitter Valentin, mais lui serais-je d'une grande utilité alors qu'Edward voudrait sûrement être lui aussi auprès de son fils. Je pris la décision de rechercher Edward, ou au moins y passer la nuit et revenir, avec ou sans lui, à l'hôpital le lendemain matin.

J'avais suivi l'ambulance en voiture et pus ainsi repartir directement vers le lieu de chasse d'Edward. Je roulais le plus rapidement possible en me fiant à mes réflexes de vampire. Malgré tout, le voyage me parut long et j'étais dans un tel état nerveux en arrivant à la lisière de la forêt que je ne savais pas par où partir.

J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer et fit confiance en mon instinct. Je courais dans cet entrelacs de branches et de racines en m'efforçant de ne pas trop trébucher, bien sûr je tombai quand même régulièrement mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder avec ces détails.

Soudain, une odeur familière parvint à mes narines, un parfum frais et familier. Edward. Il était là, à une trentaine de mètres, le vent m'apportait son odeur mais lui ne devait pas sentir ma présence.

Je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'oublier ce qui m'avait fait venir rejoindre Edward mais la vue de ce vampire face à un puma occulta toutes pensées de ma tête. Je ne savais pas qui était le plus félin du vampire ou du puma. Edward était immobile et fixait la bête qui feulait plus de peur que de colère. Le grognement d'Edward était lui manifestement agressif et démontrait clairement ses intentions.

En un instant Edward fut sur la bête et mordit violemment dans la jugulaire de l'animal. L'odeur du sang parvint jusqu'à moi et je sentis ma soif revenir. Mon dégoût pour cet aspect de ma personnalité revint lui aussi et me déstabilisa de nouveau. Mes jambes tremblèrent et ne voulurent plus me soutenir, je m'écroulais à terre dans un craquement de branches.

Edward tourna brusquement ses yeux vers moi en lâchant sa proie. Du sang tachait ses lèvres et un fin filet de ce liquide rouge s'échappait de sa bouche. Ses prunelles étaient sombres mais pas tout à fait noires, presque pourpre. Ainsi, si ses yeux avaient une couleur dorée habituellement, ils prenaient quand même une teinte rouge quand il buvait le sang d'un animal. L'image de mes propres yeux rouge sang traversa mon esprit, mais je chassais rapidement ces souvenirs qui me soulevaient encore plus le cœur. Je fermai les yeux mais cela n'empêcha pas mes larmes de dessiner à nouveau de petits ruisseaux sur mes joues.

Des bras familiers m'enlacèrent et je me retrouvai contre le torse d'Edward qui me berçait silencieusement. Il avait essuyé le sang qui souillait son visage quelques secondes plus tôt mais ses yeux abritaient toujours des étincelles rouges.

- Bella, pourquoi es-tu venue ici? demanda-t-il avec une voix douce et rassurante qui contrastait avec la vision d'un vampire en pleine chasse. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça.

Je tentai de retrouver mes esprits et recherchai la raison de ma présence ici. L'image de Valentin inconscient au pied de l'arbre me revint aussitôt et je sanglotai de plus bel.

- Val… il…, commençai-je en balbutiant.

- Quoi Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Valentin, me coupa Edward soudain paniqué.

- Il… il est à… l'hôpital, parvins-je à dire. Il est… tombé de l'arbre.

Sans attendre plus d'explications, Edward me prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à sa voiture garée non loin de la mienne. Le trajet me parut toujours aussi long même si j'étais occupée à expliquer la situation à Edward qui me pressait de questions sur l'état de son fils. Je ne pus pas le renseigner comme il le souhaitait, mis à part qu'il était en salle d'opération quand j'étais partie et que le médecin ne m'avait parlé que de fractures.

Edward restait calme maintenant, il ne semblait pas trop inquiet pour Valentin, peut-être avais-je dramatisé la situation. Néanmoins, il paraissait pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de l'état de santé de son fils. Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, il intercepta la première infirmière qui passa devant lui et ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'occuper à autre chose. Les yeux éblouissants d'Edward firent de nouveau merveille et la femme partie aussitôt se renseigner. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le médecin que j'avais vu tout à l'heure.

- Bonjour, vous êtes Mr Cullen?

- Oui, comment va Valentin? poursuivis immédiatement Edward.

- Il a été opéré pour de multiples fractures au poignet gauche et une fracture ouverte à la jambe droite, répondit le médecin de ce ton professionnel qui démontrait son habitude de ces situations. Il va avoir besoin de repos et la convalescence risque d'être longue.

Il entra ensuite dans des détails que seul Edward paraissait comprendre, l'enseignement de Carlisle sous doute. A la fin de ces explications, le médecin nous annonça que nous pouvions voir Valentin qui devait bientôt se réveiller. L'infirmière nous accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et nous laissa seuls avec lui.

Il semblait bien, endormi seulement, mais ses plâtres et bandages démontraient la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir. Mes larmes reprirent leur chemin habituel, du coin de l'œil en passant sur mes joues et s'écrasant à terre.

- Calme-toi, Bella, murmura Edward en me reprenant contre lui. Il va bien, il est en vie. On ne peut pas le surveiller constamment.

- Oui mais j'ai… j'ai senti son… sang et ça m'a…

- Tu ne pourrais rien lui faire et tu le sais, me coupa-t-il dans mon bégaiement pitoyable. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait en appelant les secours.

- J'ai eu peur Edward, j'ai bien cru que…

- Chut, ça va aller maintenant.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent aussitôt les miennes mais repartir aussitôt au son d'une voix rauque.

- Papa, marmonna Valentin encore dans un état second. J'ai cassé une des planches de la cabane.

Sa réflexion sur ce détail sans importance nous fit finalement rire, s'il s'inquiétait de sa cabane, c'était que tout allait bien de son côté.

* * *

_Alors, vous avez aimé, pas aimé? Review si vous voulez avoir la suite... _


	8. 13 ans: zoo

_Voilà un chapitre qui vous avez failli ne pas avoir, je l'ai écris à la dernière minute (depuis hier soir en fait) ayant eu l'idée assez tard. J'ai beaucoup cherché un sujet 'drôle', j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_**Theriel**: et oui, ma Bella est un peu particulière... _

_**Anen**: voilà la suite!_

_**Uial**: oui, le chapitre était long mais il ne faut pas trop s'y habitué. Je n'ai jamais eu de telles blessures mais je pense effectivement que ça fait très, très mal! _

_**Myki**: oh, j'adore quand on radote pour me redire que c'est bien! Les Voturi ne seront pas dans cette fic, peut-être la suite si j'en fais une, ou peut-être pas... il ne faut pas en dire trop! je compatis pour tes cours, bon courage!_

_**Léti1515**: eheh, j'aime bien aussi écrire les chapitres où tout ne se passe pas bien!_

_**Peopleforpeace**: j'avais envie de décrire Edward en train de chasser, voilà qui est fait! Et voilà la suite (toujours au même rythme)_

_**Fascination120**: j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: tout n'est pas rose dans la vie... (surtout dans celle de Bella). Voilà un chapitre moins triste._

_**EetB**: alors, je commence par une brêve description de Valentin: visage fin, boucles blondes et yeux noirs. Ensuite, j'espèrais que personne ne verrait que je n'ai pas trouvé d'occupations pour Edward et Bella, j'avais l'idée de faire travailler Bella dans une librairie mais ça m'obligeais à trouver quelque chose pour Bella, et là je n'ai rien trouvé de bien! Mais après, on peut s'imaginer quelle a continué la fac, qu'elle travaille, ect. Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre te plaise parce que je pense aussi que c'est un des meilleurs de ma suite. Continue à être franche, il n'y a pas de problèmes!_

_**Mini-goth**: ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire! un énorme merci pour tout tes commentaires (j'adore tes 'petits monologues)! Moi aussi ce passage me dit quelque chose mais je ne peux pas vérifier dans _Fascination_, je ne l'ai pas! (je l'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque). On va dire que j'ai le droit à quelques petites fautes... et pour Valentin musicien, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, je verrais si je m'en sers ou pas... Par contre, je suis énormément flattée que tu relises ma fic!!!!_

_**Kyu-chan**: et si je lui offre un poulet en plastique, il sera plus gentil? En tout cas, voilà la suite._

_**Andy:** personne n'a de retard quand on m'envoie une review!!! Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais... Et pour l'histoire de Valentin qui ne sait pas tout sur Bella, mystère... (peut-être dans la suite de cette suite, s'il y en a une!)_

_**Kira**: ben oui, dans la vie il y a tristesse et joie. Voilà un nouveau chapitre moins triste. Et merci pour ta review (les nouveaux noms sont toujours les bienvenus!)_

_**Kya**: oh... j'ai râté ta review, mince alors!!!!!!! j'ai même eu peur que tu m'ais oublié! En tout cas je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ai plut!!!! J'espère avoir ta review cette fois (allez gentil site, ne fait pas de problème avec les reviews!)_

_

* * *

_

**13 ans: zoo**

Le temps était gris et triste mais l'ambiance était là, quelque soit la couleur du ciel qui, de toute manière, nous permettait de sortir tous ensemble sans risque. La famille d'Edward était venue nous rendre visite pour les vacances et je leur avais proposé une journée au zoo qui était proche de chez nous, proposition qui avait beaucoup fait rire tout le monde, sauf Valentin que cette journée ne semblait pas enchanter. Sans chercher plus loin la raison inexplicable de l'hilarité générale, je tentai de convaincre Valentin que cette visite allait être sympa.

Arrivés à destination, la visite commença doucement par la grande volière.

- Boh, des poulets, ça n'a aucun goût ça, déclara Emmett d'un ton plein de dédain pour ces jolis volatiles.

- Hum, trouve-moi un beau cygne et tu feras mon bonheur, lui répondit Rosalie en reprenant la main de son compagnon.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé, c'était comme si je les amenai au supermarché du coin! Et cela pour la journée entière. Et interdiction de toucher à une plume ou à un poil de cette superbe nourriture qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Ce fut encore pire quand nous arrivâmes à l'enclos des ours polaires.

- Rhaa, j'en attrape dès qu'on va en Alaska mais ça fait trop longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, s'écria Emmett d'une manière peu discrète.

Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, sûrement plus interloquées par la voix puissante de cet homme impressionnant que par sa déclaration.

- Ah, le gros là-bas j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures, continua-t-il sans baisser d'un ton.

- Emmett, râla Rosalie en lui donnant une claque retentissante dans les côtes. Plus bas!

- Ah, oui, excuse-moi, répondit-il en chuchotant.

Si la première remarque était passée relativement inaperçue, suggérer de manger un ours déclencha des commentaires de la part des visiteurs qui nous entouraient. Incroyable, voilà comment se faire remarquer à peine une heure après être arrivés! Déjà notre groupe ne passait pas inaperçu par la nature étrange de ses membres, mais si en plus certains en rajoutaient, la journée allait être riche en souvenirs.

Arrachant difficilement Emmett la vue de gros grizzlis appétissants, nous passâmes à une reconstitution de la savane africaine.

- Tu crois que ça se verrait s'il manquait une antilope dans le troupeau, demanda Alice d'un ton espiègle. J'aimerais bien y goûter un de ces jours.

- Un voyage en Afrique serait sûrement plus discret que te voir en train de courser une antilope, non? répliqua Carlisle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, je t'accompagnerais, continua Esmée soudain enthousiaste. Moi j'aimerais bien essayer l'impala.

Un long soupir nous fit tourner la tête en direction de Valentin qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme, aussi bien de la visite du zoo que de la discussion à laquelle il nous pouvait pas prendre part, ni moi d'ailleurs.

- On va essayer de parler d'autres choses, Val, le rassura Edward. Allez, on poursuit la visite.

Nous continuâmes avec les animaux exotiques tels que d'énormes mygales qui, à mon grand soulagement, ne les attirèrent pas pour leur repas du soir. Nous passâmes ensuite aux reptiles, qui ne leurs mirent pas plus l'eau à la bouche.

- A la limite, un peu de sang froid quand il fait très chaud, lâcha Jasper face à un crocodile.

Vint le secteur de la faune locale, leur nourriture habituelle. Inutile de dire qu'Edward oublia immédiatement les paroles dites auparavant à Valentin.

- Waou, six pumas réunis dans le même enclos, s'exclama-t-il. C'est mieux qu'un panier garni. Je sens que je vais revenir ici plus souvent, la nuit de préférence.

- Edward, soufflai-je désespérée par la tournure des événements et ma naïveté pour cette idée de journée au zoo. Je croyais que vous vous souciez de préserver l'équilibre naturel des choses.

- Attend, Bella, ce sont des animaux en cage, pas des animaux sauvages. Et puis, tu as vu ta tête quand on te met devant une pâtisserie, répliqua-t-il en rigolant. Je ne suis pas sûr de faire pire aujourd'hui.

- Oh, regardez, on arrive à la partie des fauves, s'écria soudain Alice surexcitée nous coupant dans notre gentille comparaison - pumas ou éclairs au chocolat?

De grands sourires éclairèrent les visages des vampires. Sans demander l'avis du reste du groupe, Valentin et moi seulement, ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'enclos des lions. Un tunnel transparent avait été aménagé pour pouvoir le traverser tout en étant très proche des animaux, sans dangers bien sûr. Bien que ce soit les fauves qui soient le plus en danger face à une bande de vampires!

Nous pénétrâmes dans ce tunnel impressionnant en cherchant les fauves qui semblaient s'être cachés. D'autres visiteurs scrutaient la végétation de l'enclos pour découvrir le roi de la savane. Ce fut Edward qui vit le premier lion, un mâle à la stature impressionnante qui dormait paisiblement à l'abri d'un arbre sans prêter attention à tous ces bipèdes inaccessibles.

Edward s'arrêta au niveau du lion et émit un faible grognement apparemment audible pour le fauve qui leva aussitôt la tête dans notre direction. Le lion s'approcha doucement de nous sans quitter le perturbateur des yeux. Une fois face à face, vampire et lion s'affrontèrent du regard, à la grande stupéfaction des visiteurs qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de nous. Lentement Edward se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de son adversaire et le fixa dans les yeux, ceux de mon mari étaient devenus d'un noir intense. Le lion émit un faible couinement et reparti aussitôt se mettre à l'abri de ces prédateurs qui semblaient plus forts que lui. Les simples humains qui observaient la scène poussèrent de grands cris devant cette scène incroyable et commentaient la réaction du lion.

« Il doit être dans cette cage depuis sa naissance, il est devenu peureux le pauvre. »

« Un animal n'aime jamais qu'on le fixe comme ça. »…

J'étais assez gênée par la situation et attrapai Edward par le bras pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais partir d'ici. Valentin partageait apparemment mon point de vue et prit l'autre bras de son père en grommelant contre son attitude qui nous faisait remarquer. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement le reste de la famille qui s'était déjà frayé un chemin parmi les visiteurs stupéfaits.

- Les pumas ne te suffisaient pas peut-être, marmonnai-je à l'intention d'Edward fier de sa prestance face au fauve.

- Non, et maintenant allons voir les tigres, déclara-t-il.

- Et bien moi, je veux aller voir le spectacle d'otaries qui va bientôt commencer, affirmai-je d'un ton qui se voulait ferme.

- Pas ça, Bella, gémirent Emmett et Alice.

- Si tu savais quel est le goût des mammifères marins, je t'assure que tu serais dégoûtée des dauphins, baleines et compagnies, continua Alice.

- Mais c'est un spectacle qui se regarde, ce n'est pas votre repas, répliquai-je interloquée par une telle réaction.

Après tout pourquoi ne pas simplement regarder des animaux sans penser à en faire son casse-croute?

- Je vais te mettre devant un table remplie d'huîtres, escargots, tripes et autres abats que tu détestes et je vais te demander de les regarder danser pendant une demi-heure, m'expliqua calmement Jasper.

Ah… j'avais encore bien des choses à apprendre de la part de ma famille vampire. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils puissent être dégoûtés par un animal comme moi par de la nourriture. En fait, inconsciemment, je croyais toujours que le sang avait le même goût quelque soit l'animal.

- Et bien, je ne sais plus quoi proposer, abandonnai-je.

- Moi, je propose de rentrer, intervint Valentin plein d'espoir quant à la fin prochaine de cette journée.

Je fus moins aussi soulagée que cette journée se termine enfin, même si un dernier détail ne me surprit pas vraiment. On apprit, le lendemain, la mort étrange de plusieurs animaux au parc zoologique, un ours blanc, deux antilopes et un lion.

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu (même si j'ai déjà fais plus drôle, mais non je ne critique pas tous mes chapitres!). Alors review pour me le dire!_

_Sinon, petite page personnelle, ma gentille petite soeur a commencé à lire mes fics ce soir (et oui, je lui ai caché pendant longtemps), je compte sur elle pour me donner son avis sur mes chapitres en avant-première pour la suite... (bisous à toi)_


	9. 15 ans: premières amours

_On approche de la fin, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre._

_**Léti1515**: la fin t'a plu? Tu as imaginé les vampires chassant dans le zoo..._

_**Kya:** effectivement, je doute aussi qu'ils s'attaquent aux animaux d'un zoo, mais ça me plaisait de terminer mon chapitre comme ça, je prends quelques libertés... Le coup des abats et autres escargots en train danser, tu te l'ais imaginé? (ça n'a pas l'air appétissant en tout cas). Je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ait fait rire, c'était le but!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** Emmett est toujours drôle!!! (c'est pour ça que je l'adore comme personnage)_

_**Theriel:** ma 100e review!!!! ouah, c'est toujours aussi génial de passer à 3 chiffres! Surtout si c'est pour dire que tu as aimé le chapitre, merci beaucoup!_

_**EetB**: et ma 101e review!! et oui, deux chapitres qui se suivent et qui sont différents, là c'était plus l'humour... (surtout quand Emmett est là). Je suis assez fière de dire qu'il ne doit pas y avoir trop de fautes d'orthographe, surtout pour une ancienne abonnée aux 0 en dictées!_

_**Fascination120**: j'espère ne jamais te décevoir... je ferais tout mon possible (n'hésite pas à me le dire sinon)_

_**Kyu-chan**: si tu m'appelle 'ma poule', moi je te nomme 'cocotte' (à moi de faire des jeux de mots). Et ton toutou, je vais l'appeler 'asticot' (aïe, si avec ça il n'a pas envie de m'attaquer...)! _

_**Mini-goth:** Arg, avec des reviews de cette longueur, c'est un cahpitre entier que je vais te consacrer (mais continue quand même, j'adore!!!). Review n°1: désolée si le chapitre t'a moins plu, j'essayerais de me rattraper par la suiet! En effet, on ne voyait pas beaucoup Valentin, ce n'est pas toujours évident de penser à tous les personnages en même temps. Pour la suite (eheh, je t'annonce ça en avant première), il y aura deux personnages principaux (qui ça? mystère...) avec changements de points de vue, et Edward et Bella seront toujours présents même s'ils passent en personnages secondaires. Pour l'instant je suis assez contente de ma suite (déjà 4 chapitres écrits). Et pour _Fascination_, mes fins de mois sont un peu justes en ce moment et quand j'ai voulu l'acheter il n'y avait pas. Par contre j'ai acheté _Tentation_ (il était emprunté à la bibliothèque quand j'ai voulu le prendre et je ne pouvais pas attendre) et j'attends avec impatience la sortie d'_Hesitation _que je compte bien acheter. Review n°2: eheh, tes idées tu verras pour la suite (notamment dans ce chapitre). Pour Edward et Bella, disons que j'espèrais que personne ne s'aperçoive de cette lacune (disons qu'ils travaillent mais je n'ai rien mis car je ne sais absolument pas ce que pourrait faire Edward, Bella pourrait travailler en librairie...), mais pour l'argent Alice peut toujours les renseigner sur les cours de la bourse. Dans mon idée, les Volturi ne sont pas au courant, ça leur paraît trop invraisemblable qu'Edward et Bella aient gardé le bébé. Au niveau de l'âge, Edward est pour l'instant le grand frère et tuteur de Valentin (on peut imaginer qu'ils se font passer pour orphelins, ce qui n'est pas faux d'ailleurs). Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions, n'hésite pas à en reposer!!!!_

_**ChtiteLilipuce**: réponse chapitre 7: c'est vrai que cette suite a été difficile à écrire, je vais essayer de moins m'autocritiquer pour la suite (c'est pas gagné!). Non, je ne vais pas tuer Valentin, le pauvre! je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça, bien que... réponse chapitre 8: euh... j'ai un peu pensé à toi avec mon petit mot de fin (mais tu n'as pas été la seule à me faire remarquer ma mauvaise habitude à me critiquer toute seule). Et oui, l'idée du zoo m'a parue plutôt cocasse et marrante pour des vampires (ce que je me creuse la tête pour trouver des situations marrantes!!)_

* * *

**15 ans: premières amours**

Calée contre le torse d'Edward, je somnolai devant la télé, incapable de me souvenir de quoi parlait le film que nous étions en train de regarder. J'étais dans l'impossibilité de résister à cette envie de dormir, surtout avec Edward qui murmurait de douces mélodies à mon oreille. Apparemment, le film ne l'intéressait pas plus que moi. Je secouai quand même brièvement la tête pour me réveiller un peu, nous étions en fin d'après-midi et ce n'était vraiment pas une heure pour dormir. Et cela d'autant plus que Valentin nous avait demandé d'être impérativement présents aujourd'hui, à 17h00.

Edward avait vainement essayé de savoir ce que projetait son fils, par l'intermédiaire de ses pensées bien sûr, mais celles-ci lui étaient de plus en plus inaccessibles, pour son plus grand désespoir. Je savais qu'Edward faisait son maximum pour préserver l'intimité de chacun mais la tentation devait quelques fois être trop forte, comme quand Valentin voulait nous faire une surprise.

Il fallait dire qu'il s'y connaissait en surprise et celle qu'il nous réserva pour ce soir-là était de taille.

Peu après 17h00, le bruit de la porte d'entrée finit par me réveiller définitivement et je sentis l'odeur familière de Valentin pénétrer dans la maison. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique odeur à parvenir jusqu'à moi. Comprenant que nous avions de la visite, je me redressai, quittant les bras d'Edward à regret, et pris une position plus convenable.

Le bruit des battements de cœur de cette nouvelle personne, au délicieux parfum de rose, démontrait son angoisse et son appréhension. Valentin voulait-il ne présenter un ou une amie? Ou peut-être plus qu'une amie. Je jetai brièvement un coup d'œil à Edward qui me lança en retour un regard plein d'étincelles. Oui, plus qu'une simple amie.

Valentin pénétra silencieusement dans le salon, tenant à la main une charmante jeune fille aux courts cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus limpides. Son teint inhabituellement rouge me fit ressentir un brusque sentiment de compassion pour cette personne qui avait les mêmes difficultés que moi pour ne pas rougir.

- Edward, Bella, je vous présente Lily, déclara un peu trop solennellement Valentin en rapprochant son amie de lui.

- Enchantée, je suis contente de faire votre connaissance, murmura-t-elle ensuite en devenant encore plus rouge qu'avant - si c'était humainement possible - lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Edward.

- Euh… bonsoir, répondis-je enfin en reprenant conscience de la situation. Val ne nous avait pas prévenu. Mais je suis heureuse de te connaître également Lily. Assois-toi avec nous.

- Viens Lily, ne sois pas timide, tenta de la rassurer maladroitement Valentin.

Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle rencontre et elle ne cessait de dévisager Edward, je pouvais lire la peur et la fascination dans son regard. Celui de mon mari reflétait au contraire de la gêne. Il devait s'en vouloir d'hypnotiser involontairement l'amie de son fils, il fuyait même le regard scrutateur de Lily pour ne pas en rajouter, mais ses autres attraits - son physique et son odeur divine - étaient déjà bien suffisants.

- Allez-y, installez-vous, dit calmement Edward. Je vais chercher à boire et je reviens.

Une fois Edward sorti, l'atmosphère sembla changer du tout au tout pour Lily, elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et de légères rougeurs réapparurent sur ses joues. Par contre, Valentin était devenu maussade. Il devait en vouloir à son père mais ce dernier ne pouvait absolument rien y faire, à part s'éloigner de Lily, ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Et bien, c'est une sacrée surprise que tu nous fais Valentin, m'exclamai-je en essayant de mettre une ambiance un peu plus joyeuse.

- Une belle surprise, n'est-ce pas?

Valentin était de nouveau concentré sur Lily et avait mis une expression tellement ardente dans cette phrase que ses sentiments ne faisaient aucun doute.

- Très belle, répondis-je en souriant. Vous êtes dans la même classe? demandai-je en m'adressant à la jeune fille.

- Non, on partage seulement les cours de sport, déclara-t-elle un peu moins timidement. Je suis une catastrophe ambulante mais Val m'aide beaucoup.

- Oh, ça me rappelle quelqu'un! rigola Edward en revenant vers nous avec des verres et deux bouteilles de soda.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, répliquai-je soulagée par la tournure des évènements.

- Vous aussi vous n'aimez pas trop le sport?

Sa voix devenait plus assurée et l'aura d'Edward ne semblait plus aussi 'magnétique' que tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui n'aime pas le sport, c'est le sport qui ne m'aime pas, enchaînai-je en espérant que la conversation resterait aussi aisée pour le reste de la soirée.

- Oui, je comprends. D'ailleurs, Val n'aime pas trop me voir une raquette à la main.

Son rire frais résonna à cette déclaration qui déclencha l'hilarité des deux hommes de la maison, et la mienne également. La suite de la conversation fut beaucoup plus décontractée que le début et nous pûmes faire la connaissance de cette jeune fille qui avait su séduire notre fils.

A 19h00, Lily déclara qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle pour l'heure du dîner et nous remercia chaleureusement pour cette rencontre. Galamment, Valentin lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Je regardai mon fils devenu un homme, ou presque. Il resterait toujours mon enfant pour moi, même quand il vieillira et pas moi.

Lily et Valentin s'arrêtèrent dans le hall d'entrée pour que la jeune fille récupère sa veste. Involontairement, j'entendis leur conversation, Edward aussi évidemment.

« Ça va Val, tu crois qu'ils m'ont apprécié? »

« Mais oui, mon cœur. Tout le monde t'aime de toute façon. Et toi, que penses-tu de ma famille. »

Aïe! En voilà une question délicate. Je tournai la tête vers Edward pour voir sa réaction, il s'était figé et attendait les paroles de Lily avec un léger sourire. Sans doute s'attendait-il à des réflexions sur son aspect bizarre.

« Ta belle-sœur est adorable et très gentille, mais, excuse-moi de dire ça, ton frère il est assez étrange, non? »

Et voilà, c'était dit!

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, je n'ai jamais vu d'homme plus beau que lui! Il a un charme fou avec des yeux tellement… »

Nom d'un chien, quelle cruche! Bon, effectivement, j'étais d'accord avec ces paroles, mais quelle idée dire ça à Valentin avec un tel ton exalté!

« Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai compris. Viens, je te ramène. »

Pauvre Valentin, il ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre à ça. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'en veuille pas trop à son père, après tout Edward n'était pas responsable de l'effet qu'il produisait. Et c'était à moi qu'il faisait le plus d'effet, surtout lorsque ses mains agrippèrent ma taille pour me ramener contre lui sur le canapé. Il se leva et m'allongea sur le sofa pour se mettre au-dessus de moi et vriller son regard topaze dans le mien.

- C'est vrai que je suis beau? demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Comme s'il en doutait! Je lui avais répété un nombre incalculable de fois mais il semblait s'amuser à me le redemander ce soir-là.

- Si je te disais que tu es moche comme un pou, que ferais-tu? répliquai-je en entrant dans son jeu.

Il ne me répondit pas à proprement dit mais ses lèvres douces et audacieuses me parlèrent beaucoup plus que de simples mots. La beauté n'est rien sans amour.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette présentation de la petite amie: review, review, review!!!! (vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas dit ce que je pensais de mon chapitre, j'attends votre avis!)_

_Plus qu'un chapitre..._


	10. 16 ans: permis de conduire

_Et voilà, dernier chapitre de cette fic... peut-être une suite si vous le souhaitez!_

_D'abord une petite réponse collective: j'ai beaucoup rigolé face à vos avis divergents sur la petite copine de Valentin, pour certaines elle est cruche, pour d'autres elle ressemble à Bella (qui n'est pas cruche, vous en conviendrez!). Bref, disons que je n'ai pas voulu en faire quelqu'un de super parce qu'elle ne reste pas avec Val (je lui réserve quelqu'un d'autre pour la suite, si vous la désirez) mais pas non plus une idiote parce que Val mérite mieux. Pour ses paroles malheureuse, disons qu'elle est encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec Edward._

_Et maintant les réponses aux reviews (merci pour tout):_

_**Magali**: et oui, je commence par toi parce que ma petite soeur adorée passera toujours en première!! Ohlala, tu m'en as fais des compliments (plus que quand je t'ai eu au téléphone en tout cas...) Merci, merci, merci!!! Et puis pour l'imagination, je compte sur toi pour me faire part de tes idées si tu en as!!! Et pour m'aider à relire mes chapitres aussi (je t'apporte du boulot pour ce week-end). Bisous_

_**Fascination120**: alors maintenant je sais à quoi tu ressembles... (pour info j'image Lily assez jolie!!), et pour le côté cruche, elle est sous le choc de la rencontre, tout simplement, et puis peut-être pas tant attachée à Val._

_**EetB:** et oui, ce n'était pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration le jour où je l'ai écris et j'étais surtout trop feignante pour le refaire. Je pense que celui-ci est mieux._

_**Kyky:** au début j'avais écris une partie où Val en voulait à Edward mais je trouvais ça dommage, donc à chacun d'imaginer la réaction de Val (pour moi, il comprend que c'est volontaire de la part d'Edward). Bella jalouse? non, je pense qu'elle est suffisamment convaincue de l'amour d'Edward depuis le temps._

_**Léti1515**: mais nan, il n'est pas à plaindre Valentin... il est conscient que sa copine est 'éblouie' par Edward mais que ce n'est pas un sentiment réel. De toute manière, Lily ne reste pas..._

_**Mini-goth**: oui, ça doit plutôt être gênant de voler la vedette à son fils dans ces conditions là, mais ils sont trop intelligents tous les deux pour se prendre la tête avec ça. Et puis ça ne dure pas longtemps avec Lily (elle n'est déjà plus là dans ce chapitre). J'ai rajouté un petit paragraphe avec la description de Val dans ce chapitre, c'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas apperçue que je n'en avais pas refait depuis le début. Et puis pour la suite (si je reçoit au moins une review pour me la réclamer, toi peut-être?), Val aura 17 ans, le même âge officiel qu'Edward..._

_**Theriel:** mais non, Val n'est pas rancunier (très de caractère que je n'aime pas trop, alors je ne vais pas le donner à un de mes personnages). Une autre fic? peut-être un troisième volet de mon histoire si les personnes sont intéressées, donne-moi ton avis!!!_

_**The fanficeuse of Phanis**: qui c'est, qui c'est, qui c'est???? Je veux savoir moi!!! en tout le pseudo m'a fait rougir, trop fière d'avoir MA fanficeuse!!!!_

_**Charly.17**: mais non, c'est pas triste, Val est un peu grognon au début mais il sait bien l'effet involontaire que son père produit sur les humains (et surtout humaines). Accro? vraiment!!! alors je vais essayer de toujours me montrer à la hauteur!_

_**Kira**: merci d'être fan!!! prochain thème: la passion de Val et Edward pour les voitures. _

_**Peopleforpeace:** l'histoire de la petite amie me semblait incontournable, voilà qui est fait!! Est-ce que je vais paraître moins cruelle si je t'annonce qu'une suite est en cours d'écriture et que je la posterais prochainement si ça intéresse? Dis-moi ce que tu en pense..._

_**ChtiteLilipuce:** (merci pour l'Alert Author!!!, très flattée) on n'en sait pas plus sur la réaction de Val parce qu'il part de la maison et que je reste avec le point de vue de Bella, il faut imaginer... Et oui, je suis bien obligée de finir ma fic si je veux faire une suite plus construite où Val aura 17 ans. J'attends les avis sur cette suite éventuelle!!_

_**SoSo**: justement je me disais que ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu tes reviews!!! snif! méchant internet (faut pas que ça me le fasse chez moi!!). Réponses pour tous les chapitres: chapitre 6: et oui, j'avais envie que Val crache le morceau devant tout le monde!!! chapitre 7: je voulais finir le chapitre en dédramatisant la situation, seul Val pouvait le faire. chapitre 8: le zoo pour des vampires!!! oui, j'avoue que l'idée m'a beaucoup plu quand j'y ais pensé (c'est qu'il faut en chercher maintenant des idées!!!) chapitre 9: pauvre Lily, faut pas lui en vouloir, elle était sous le choc, voilà tout, c'était involontaire comme réaction. Je compte sur toi pour être dans les premières cette fois (je rigole, même dernière ta review est toujours la bienvenue, et puis tu t'es rattrapée en écrivant pour chaque chapitre)!!_

_**Myki:** toujours 2 reviews... Tu dois vraiment avoir confiance en moi pour m'en envoyer une avant de lire le chapitre. Encore merci! Et puis si tu zappes une review de temps en temps ce n'est pas grave, surtout si c'est pour tes cours (je compatis, sincèrement), je sais que j'ai tendance à m'autocritiuquer mais n'en ferais-tu pas autant quand tu dis que tu te déçois???(ihih, faut croire que je ne suis pas la seule!) Je ne pense pas que j'écrirais sur un autre livre, mais pour le coup c'est moi qui suis bien partie pour faire une trilogie si une suite intéresse suffisamment de personne. Un paragraphe à été rajouté dans ce chapitre pour décrire Val, tu es la 2ème à me le demander!!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX**: effectivemment, Lily a quelques attitudes qui la font ressembler à Bella!!! Mais elle ne lui arrive pas à la cheville!_

**

* * *

**

**16 ans: permis de conduire**

Edward m'avait seulement dit qu'il préparait une surprise grandiose pour les 16 ans de Valentin mais il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Il fallait croire, qu'avec près de vingt ans de vie commune, je commençai à bien le connaître, car je devinai tout de suite sa surprise. Une voiture, bien sûr.

Valentin avait l'âge de passer son permis de conduire et il était aussi fou de voitures que son père. Il aimait les belles carrosseries mais surtout ce qu'il y avait dessous, un moteur puissant. Néanmoins, je comptai sur la sagesse d'Edward pour avoir porté son choix sur un modèle à la puissance modérée. Valentin n'avait pas le droit de conduire à la même vitesse que moi, et encore moins de suivre l'exemple de son père, tout simplement parce qu'il était bien plus fragile que nous. Il avait eu son code de la route facilement et nous nous chargions maintenant de lui apprendre à conduire. Enfin ce n'était plus vraiment la peine, Edward avait déjà fait conduire Valentin à de nombreuses reprises, bien avant qu'il n'en ait le droit.

J'avais moi aussi préparé un cadeau pour mon fils mais je craignais qu'il ne fasse pas grande impression face à une voiture. J'avais pourtant choisi la montre avec soin, sans pour autant prendre le modèle tape-à-l'œil au prix exorbitant avec diamants et tout le tintouin.

Je montai prendre ma douche pour avoir ensuite le temps de préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire de Valentin, un gâteau pour deux évidemment. La famille - les Cullen, pas mes parents - ne venait que la semaine prochaine et nous avions prévu de rester entre nous pour cette journée. Je choisis mes vêtements, un pantalon chocolat avec un haut crème, et me dirigeai vers la douche.

L'eau chaude était délicieuse, à plus forte raison que ma peau était glacée. Positionnant mon visage sous le pommeau de la douche, je fermai les yeux et savourai ce moment. Ne voulant pas abuser de ce bienfait, je coupai l'eau et ressenti un léger froid sur ma peau, le contraste de l'eau chaude et de l'air frais. Un bras encercla ma taille et me fit pousser un léger cri. Edward me retourna à toute vitesse pour me faire face.

- Eh bien, je t'ai fais peur? sourit-il. Tu étais tellement dans tes pensées que tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver?

- Je suis sûre que tu as tout fait pour ne pas te faire remarquer, l'accusai-je sans lui en vouloir réellement. Tu voulais me surprendre, avoue-le.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement en m'enroulant dans la grande serviette qu'il venait d'attraper. Surtout quand je te fais sursauter et rougir comme ça.

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur mes joues, chaude de l'eau de la douche et de mes rougeurs incontrôlables. Je passai mes bras autours de son cou et pressai mon corps contre lui, mouillant ses vêtements avec mes cheveux trempés.

- A ce rythme là, rien ne sera prêt pour l'anniversaire, soupira-t-il avec de prendre rapidement, trop rapidement, possession de mes lèvres. Alors, tu as deviné quel était mon cadeau pour Val?

J'étais toujours contre lui, je n'avais plus la tête à rien d'autre. Il me fallut quelques instants pour que la question parvienne à mon esprit un peu trop occupé par la présence d'Edward.

- Une voiture, murmurai-je.

- Exact, s'exclama-t-il en me serrant de nouveau contre lui. Mais ce sera un peu spécial.

- Ah, et comment ça? demandai-je soudain intriguée.

- Mystère…

La matinée passa ensuite très rapidement, le temps de préparer une petite fête intime, trois personnes tout de même, et d'aller réveiller le principal intéressé. Edward insista pour que les cadeaux attendent la fin du repas et nous mangeâmes du coup encore plus rapidement que d'habitude.

Vint enfin l'ouverture des cadeaux, ceux de Charlie et Renée d'abord - il faudrait que Valentin aille les voir en vacances prochainement - et ensuite le mien. La montre parut lui plaire énormément mais l'enveloppe d'Edward l'intriguait encore plus.

J'observai mon fils qui avait bien changé ces derniers temps, son visage fin avait prit une allure plus 'adulte' tout en gardant des traits réguliers et harmonieux, ses lèvres fines et délicates prenaient tout leur charme quand il nous offrait son sourire rayonnant et tellement craquant. Son corps aussi avait changé, il s'était musclé et avait perdu son air gringalet qu'il avait eu quand il avait brusquement grandi à l'adolescence, il dépassait même légèrement Edward maintenant. Mais ce qui surprenait toujours le plus chez lui, c'était ses yeux noirs, sûrement hérités d'un père aux origines latines, qui contrastaient fortement avec ses boucles blondes qui le faisait ressembler au souvenir que j'avais de sa mère.

Impatient de connaître son contenu, il déchira l'enveloppe et attrapa le papier qui était à l'intérieur.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai! s'écria-t-il. Tu me laisses le choix de la voiture. Vraiment? Le modèle que je veux?

Edward acquiesça, visiblement heureux que son cadeau plaise à Valentin. Il me convenait beaucoup moins, mon fils n'était pas vraiment du genre prudent et j'aurais préféré que l'on ait notre mot à dire, au moins sur la puissance de la voiture. Edward aurait pu me tenir au courant quand même!

- Tu as seize ans, je te fais confiance pour être raisonnable, dit lentement Edward en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

Apparemment, il pensait à la même chose que moi mais il avait prit plus de risque en comptant sur la maturité naissante de Valentin. On verra bien…

Valentin ne pouvait pas tenir jusqu'au lendemain matin et nous partîmes immédiatement pour Minneapolis où se trouvait tous les concessionnaires qui l'intéressaient: Audi, Porsche, Bentley, Jaguar, Lamborghini…

Nous allâmes d'abord voir les Audi, Edward aimait bien cette marque et avait acquis une de ces voitures récemment. Valentin regardait attentivement les modèles, lisant les fiches techniques, vérifiant les options et le nombre de chevaux. Une vendeuse s'approcha de nous en nous regardant bizarrement.

- Eh, les gosses, vous allez jouer dehors, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton hautain.

- Pardon? répliqua Edward avec un léger sourire.

- Ce n'est pas une cour de récréation ici. Vous déranger les clients.

Valentin ne s'était pas détourné de la voiture et laissai son père se charger de la vendeuse. Soudain Edward se figea et la vendeuse attrapa durement le bras de Valentin pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Vous avez entendu, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

- Hey, lâchez-moi, je ne fais rien de mal, répliqua Valentin en se libérant de la poigne de la femme. Si vous ne voulez que l'on achète une voiture ici, il faut le dire. Il y a plein d'autres concessionnaires.

- Ah ah ah, articula-t-elle lentement en guise de réponse. Laissez-moi rire, des gamins comme vous n'ont certainement pas 100 000$ à dépenser.

- Vous croyez, susurra Edward en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Euh… vous êtes un peu… jeune pour…, bégaya-t-elle soudain moins fière.

- Mr Cullen, intervint une voix forte et claire. Je suis content de vous revoir mais j'espère que tout va bien avec votre voiture. Pas de soucis?

- Aucun, elle ronronne toujours aussi bien, répondit Edward en se tournant vers le responsable qui nous avait reconnu comme d'anciens clients.

- Mrs Bent, vous étiez en train de montrer ce modèle à Mr Cullen?

- Euh… je… non, en fait…, balbutia-t-elle visiblement embarrassée par la situation.

- Nous regardons simplement les modèles aujourd'hui, mon frère n'est pas encore décidé, intervint Edward pour sortir la vendeuse de ce mauvais pas - même si elle ne le méritait pas vraiment.

Le tour des concessionnaires se poursuivit tranquillement, avec quelques autres méprises des vendeurs qui ne voyaient pas en nous des clients potentiels. Valentin eut un coup de cœur pour un modèle de la marque Bentley, un cabriolet, trop puissant à mon goût mais à l'allure formidable. Il était d'un caractère impulsif, la décision fut vite prise et les papiers signés le jour même.

Il fallait maintenant rentrer chez nous après cette journée mémorable pour Valentin, sa première voiture, et pas n'importe laquelle. Je souris en repensant à ma premier voiture, je l'avais beaucoup aimé et même la Porsche offerte par Edward ne ma laisserait pas un tel souvenir.

- Tu veux conduire? lança Edward à Valentin.

En voilà une idée qui me tira de mes pensées. Tout le trajet du retour avec Valentin au volant, ça allait être long. Non pas qu'il conduisait mal mais je n'arrivais pas lui faire confiance et mourrai de peur - si c'était encore possible - pour lui dès qu'il conduisait. J'aurais dû lui faire confiance, je ne pouvais pas le surprotéger tout le temps parce qu'il était plus fragile que nous. Cette attitude m'avait exaspéré de la part d'Edward quand j'étais humaine, et voilà que j'infligeai ça à mon fils!

Je poussai un long soupir tandis que Valentin prenait place derrière le volant. Je montai à l'arrière et bouclai ma ceinture. Le léger 'clic' fit presque sursauter Edward qui se retourna et me dévisagea intrigué.

- Tu ne mets jamais ta ceinture d'habitude, m'interrogea-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Et puis, quelle en est l'utilité?

Je me penchai légèrement vers lui et répondis très vite pour ne pas me faire comprendre de Valentin qui avait déjà démarré.

- Premièrement, d'habitude c'est toi qui conduis. Et deuxièmement, même si je ne crains pas de me blesser, je n'ai aucune envie de me transformer en projectile si on a un accident. Tu ferais bien de m'imiter d'ailleurs.

Edward éclata de rire et continua à la même vitesse de parole.

- Je ne conduis peut-être pas mais je suis à côté pour contrôler la situation au moindre problème. Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Je vous aime tous les deux et je ferais tout pour vous protéger.

- C'est pas bientôt fini les messes basses, râla Valentin en gardant les yeux sur la route. Si vous saviez comme c'est désagréable quand vous faites ça.

- Oui, mais c'est bien pratique pour nous, répliquai-je.

- Si seulement je pouvais vous comprendre, continua-t-il en bougonnant pour ensuite changer de ton et devenir soudain beaucoup plus enthousiaste. Eh! ça y est, je sais quel cadeau je veux pour mon prochain anniversaire. Être comme vous…

- NON, criai-je en même temps qu'Edward.

* * *

_Voilà, je termine par un chapitre assez long et qui me plaît bien personnellement!!!_

_Alors maintenant, dites-moi franchement si vous voulez une suite avec Valentin à 17 ans!!! Si c'est le cas elle sera postée assez rapidement (le temps de faire lire mes premiers chapitres à ma soeur chérie). Comme d'hab: REVIEWS!!!!! (je réponderais dans un 'faux' chapitre)_


	11. réponses aux reviews

Comme pour Aube, **merci de tout cœur** pour m'avoir suivi durant tous ces chapitres, m'avoir envoyé toutes ces supers reviews, ou tout simplement m'avoir lu (dommage qu'on ne sache pas combien de personnes lisent nos fics, c'est frustrant !)

Je suis super contente qu'une suite vous intéresse car j'en ai déjà écris plusieurs chapitres et pour l'instant ils me plaisent plutôt bien. Ma trrrrès gentille petite sœur m'a déjà donné son avis et il y a juste un chapitre à rectifier, donc la suite sera bientôt postée (dans 2 ou 3 jours, je pense).

J'espère que ce vous plaira toujours autant parce que je m'essaye à d'autres points de vue (Valentin et …) et, hélas, Bella et Edward seront un peu moins présents. Je croise les doigts pour que vous ne me lâchiez pas en route…

Je réponds rapidement aux dernières reviews reçues parce qu'_Harry Potter_ m'attend !

**Fascination120** : oui, ça me semblais évident que Valentin veuille devenir vampire, après tout il a grandi parmi eux ! Ohlala, tu me mets la pression pour la suite !!! j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur d'une telle confiance.

**Marion** : merciiii !!!! Ton petit mot m'a bizarrement fait penser à une phrase de Bella dans Tentation (p.61, pour info). Et bien, je dirais seulement: je ne ferais rien « contre mon gré »!

**Peopleforpeace** : oui !!! j'en fais une (en fait, je l'ai déjà bien entamé !). Et je n'ai pas moi-même la réponse pour Valentin : vampire, pas vampire ? Je ne sais pas encore !

**Léti1515** : bientôt la suite, promis !!!

**Anne** : OK, la suite arrivera bientôt !!!

**Mini-goth** : tout d'abord : je te décerne le titre de fan officielle, et sache que c'est moi qui en suis la plus flattée !!! ensuite, réponses à ta traditionnelle longue review : je pense que Bella pourrait davantage être pour la transformation de Val (par rapport à Edward qui est absolument contre), ou peut-être pas… Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, en tout cas j'en étais plus satisfaite de moi que pour les précédents ! A première vue, Val peut ressembler à Edward, mais comme tu l'as remarqué, pas tant que ça finalement (s'il devient vampire, sûrement plus…). Et oui, tu savais avant tout le monde qu'il y aurait une suite mais comme je suis méchante et que j'aime bien avoir des reviews, j'ai posé la question, un peu hypocrite, je l'avoue. Et : oui, Val, Edward et Bella seront dans le même lycée et il y aura une petite surprise supplémentaire… Et puis, je vais moi aussi retourner lire HP (je l'ai quitté rien que pour répondre à toutes mes reviews, suis gentille quand même, bien que tu ne vas pas lire ça tout de suite !!)

**SoSo** : s'il faut mettre la suite pour te faire plaisir, ce sera avec joie !!! Je pense que Bella peut comprendre les deux points de vue sur la transformation maintenant… qui sera le plus fort, Edward ou Val ?

**XxjustineblainxX** : si, si, j'ai le temps (après la lecture d'Harry Potter et bientôt Hésitation !!!). Alors, bientôt la suite…

**Morghanne** : merci merci!!! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas moi-même si Val va terminer vampire… je verrais !!

**EetB **: oui, je m'attendais un peu à ce que la suite soit demandée, mais ça fait plaisir d'en avoir confirmation… d'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà bien commencé et je comptai la mettre même s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui la voulait !!! Par contre ce devrait être le dernier volet (peut-être une nouvelle fic ensuite qui commencerait à la fin d'Hésitation…). Effectivement, je suis contente d'avoir terminé sur un chapitre qui me plaisait bien, surtout par rapport aux précédents que je trouvais moins bien. Continue avec ta franchise!!

**Theriel** : boh non, on ne peut pas prendre Val pour le jumeau d'Edward. Bien sûr, j'ai voulu que Val soit beau, mais il ne peut pas surpasser Edward !!! Et puis, ils ne seront plus frères…

**Kyu-chan** : DESOLEE, je me suis aperçue trop tard que j'avais oublié de répondre à ta review du chapitre précédent ! (en me disant que je n'avais rien répondant quant au cadavre qui plairait à Cerbère de mon cœur ! n'oublie pas qu'il n'y aura pas de suite si tu cèdes à ses caprices !!). Si tu me laisses la vie sauve, la suite ne devrait pas tarder…

**ChtiteLilipuce **: parfait ? rien que ça, merci infiniment !!! Oh, et puis, je pense que ça aurait fait désordre Edward grognant chez un concessionnaire, c'est plutôt calme en général ce genre de lieu, ça résonne ! Edward a apprit à se calmer… Déjà troisième fic, comme tu dis, je me mets moi aussi à la mode des trilogies !!!

Voilà, bientôt la suite… Je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de personne en train de lire _Harry Potter_ et _Hésitation_, alors je posterais peut-être un peu moins vite…


End file.
